Battle Royale: A New Age
by narusasulover1234
Summary: By governmental orders, forty-two students are pinned against each other each year to fight to the death in hopes of being the sole survivor or the 'winner' of the sick twisted game to appease rebellious teenagers but this year, a new age arises. Rated-M
1. Chapter 1 You are not safe

Past Battle Royale!: I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! I thought it would be the perfect story, I was missing the excitement of writing an action and horror filled story like survival of the dead and the sequel... so this story will have all I need. I got a complaint on my grammar for my newest story, and I'm really sorry I use open office so it corrects my mistakes but sometimes I write things at the wrong places so yup very sorry. Okay alright. So yup.

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

BUT OUT WITH THE OLD AND IN WITH THE NEW!

New Battle royale... Battle royale: A new age

So yup, I'm rewriting Battle Royale because I did not like how things went with it and I'd like to repent for how bad it was by revamping this story. So here we go!

Disclaimers: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

Summary:

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

**Student Roster**

**Grade 9/C**- Chosen.

21:Girls 21:Boys -Total 42

1 Choji A.

2 Hidan Jashin

3 Neji Hyuuga

4 Tsunami

5 **Iruka Umino**

6 Jugo S.

7 Kiba I.

8 Sasori R.

9 TenTen

10 Naruto U.

11 Obito U.

12 Deidara C

13 Sora

14 Shion F.

15 Kakashi H.

16 Kakuzu S.

17 Shino H.

18 Suigetsu H.

19 Gaara S.

20 Karin U.

21 Temari S.

22 Shika. N.

23 Ino Y.

24 Sasuke U.

25 Konan

26 Lee R.

27 Hinata H.

28 Sakura H.

29 Kabuto Y.

30 Orochimaru

31 Anko

32 Kurenai

33 Shizune

34 Tayuya

35 Rin

36 Shizuka

37 Ayame

38 Pakura

39 Mabui

40 **Emiru**

41 Susuki

42 Momiji

Choji A.-1

Tsunami-1

Hidan Jashin-2

TenTen-2

Neji Hyuuga-3

Shion F.-3

Iruka Umino-4

Karin U-4

Jugo S-5

Temari S-5

Kiba I.-6

Ino Y.-6

Sasori R.-7

Konan-7

Naruto U-8

Hinata H-8

Sasuke U,-9

Sakura H-9

Deidara C-10

Anko-10

Sora-11

Kurenai-11

Kakashi H-12

Shizune-12

Kakuzu S.-13

Tayuya-13

Shino H.-14

Rin-14

Suigetsu H-15

Shizuka-15

Gaara S.-16

Ayame-16

Shika. N.-17

Pakura-17

Obito U.-18

Mabui-18

Lee R.-19

Emiru-19

Kabuto Y.-20

Susuki-20

Orochimaru-21

Momiji-21

Student number above. Once a student is killed the name will be bared and the total number will decrease.

The rules are:

A randomly-selected school class is placed on a deserted island. There, they have to kill each other in order to survive. The game ends when there is only one survivor left behind. Prior to the game, each student is fitted with a bracelet that monitors their positions, vital signs and other info. They are given one bag of supplies each, which contains water, rations, a compass, a map and some randomly-selected weapon. The weapons range from bladed weapons to pistols, full-auto guns and also the occasional "surprise", such as a boomerang, paper fan and poison. The island is divided into a grid network of more-or-less equally large "zones". Once in a while, one of these will be deemed a danger zone. When that happens, the neck-collars of any students inside it who stays there longer than the allowed time will detonate, killing them. If no-one dies within 24 hours, everyone's collars detonate and nobody survives. Also, if more than one person is still alive at the end of the 72-hour time limit, everyone's collars will also detonate."

Let the games begin!

Chapter 1: You are not safe

In the centre of Japan, a tall building touches the sky. The business building looks like a spotless, harmless building from the outside, where cars zoomed by and young Japanese children made their commute to school together. However, there was nothing innocent about a certain room, in the building facing the street. A man stood at the window, watching the urban life, dressed in an expensive suit that was above the expenses of most citizens in the economic crisis Japan now faced. He wore a grim expression on his face as his eyes trailed on the uniforms passing by, laughing wildly. The man turned away as the door opened. A tall man emerged from behind the door, his long black hair was well kept and his suit looked pristine.

He stood in front of the owner of the room, the desk separating them. He held his hands intertwined behind his back as he stood erect, awaiting his superior's demands. Said superior, sat at his desk, seating himself on his plump chair, his hands moving to rest under his chin with a stern look on his face.

"It is time." The stern man said with a slight eery feel to his voice, he continued when the other man's full attention was on him, "They have become too comfortable with their easy lives. Comfort leads to rebellious thoughts and resentment towards the government, he can not let something like that happen again, the games must begin again to replace this comfort with fear. Please, Madara, could you get me the bag to your left? In there lies the numbers of classes for the ninth-grade students here in the province." The man recited, pointing at a decent sized bag resting against the wall on Madara's left.

Madara obeyed quickly, his excitement perked up. For many, the games were a cruel sense of entertainment that kept the viewers on the edge of their seats and the scared families of the victims in tears. The amount of viewers brings a handsome amount of money that would surely pay his bills once the money returns to them after the game is done. The man grabbed the bag with enthusiasm, returning to the stern man's side with much speed. He opened the back for the man who dipped his hand in the sea of small papers and soon enough, the man pulled out a small folded up paper.

Madara watched with intrigue as the man gingerly unfolded the paper and with a diplomatic tone, he read the class number.

"Group 9/C of Konoha High has been chosen. Start the preparations, the game must begin next week. I want you to mentor this group Madara. I trust you will do well."

A cynical smile spread over Madara's pale features.

"I will, sir."

And so the games have begun.

-You are not safe-

Tsunade watched her class with content eyes, these were the students she had taught and watched over for many years. She felt nothing but pride for them. They were not all academics and they were not all sport advocates but they all had their respectable qualities. There was no words to describe her love and dedication to the kids of Class 9/C.

She watched them with admiration until the in class intercom sounded, announcing that she was summoned in the teachers lounge to pick important papers. She quickly assigned Self Study before leaving the class to get the slips. The minute she left, the groups formed and people started small talk of everything and anything.

In the corner of the class a small group formed where a blond haired boy sat with his good friend Kiba. The blond was named Naruto Uzumaki, a young bulky student with the ambition of becoming a military officer. The young man was cold,quiet and a little timid while his brown haired friend was outgoing and kept the conversation going like the other students who made a lot of noise in the class. Despite his cold character, Naruto's heart would skip a beat for the young boy sitting across the class. His eyes were glued on the young beauty called Sasuke Uchiha who sat with his close cousin Obito Uchiha. Both boys were known for their pale complexion and silky hair. Many yearned for them and many scorned them out of jealousy but it was hard to feel any anger since they had the personality of angels.

Sasuke was sweet and caring while Obito was funny and kind. They were quiet the due but Obito Uchiha was already claimed in a promised relationship with Kakashi Hatake who sat next to him with a beefy arm around his thin waist. Sasuke was smiling like an angel and Naruto could not keep his eyes off him. He just looked so beautiful but Naruto had only ever admired him from a far. Kiba took notice of his friends longing gaze and he knew it was not directed to Tayuya or Temari who stood in the way of his gaze but it was directed to no one other then Sasuke.

"Go talk to him before somebody takes him."Kiba singsonged as he drew the graffiti on the desk with the tip of his finger. Naruto snapped out of his daze to look at Kiba with an incredulous look. There was no way he could possibly ask a beauty like Sasuke out. Besides it was well known that Sasuke's type fit the characteristics of Neji who had already proclaimed his love for the boy. Sasuke had not straight up rejected him but had told him that if the circumstances were different, his answer would be geared towards a 'yes'. Naruto remembered hearing about that and he remembered how worthless he felt in the eyes of his distant love because Neji was his polar opposite.

"I can't." Naruto said simply and Kiba was usually quick to reply but this time he was interrupted by his girl friend Hinata Hyuuga and her friend Tenten who stopped at their table with huge smiles on their faces. Naruto turned his face towards the window, not partaking in the conversation his best friend was having until suddenly the door was slammed open by Tsunade who had a pale look on her face. The class turned silent, everyone was shocked and a little scared. Naruto spared Sasuke a quick glance, his big black eyes were wide.

"I-I have some permission slips here, you guys h-have a field trip this Friday. The date return of the slip is tomorrow. So please bring it in tomorrow. Make sure to grab a sheet, class dismissed." Tsunade dismissed the class after setting a pile on her desk. She quickly stormed out of the classroom with a shaken look on her face that shocked the class. Everyone packed their things slowly, each one of us grabbing a sheet before exiting the classroom.

Naruto walked along side, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Lee. They talked about the weird event that just took place. After they were dismissed from class, those seven out of forty-two students of their classroom went to the faculty room to see if their beloved teacher was alright but they were told that she had left in a hurry. Naruto found that very odd. Almost alarmingly odd but he had no idea what would soon take place. The girls of the group bid their farewell to the boys at the intersection of the hallway, all four of them had after school activities to partake in.

So the trio moved along, heading towards the exit, Lee held a sad look on his face the separation from his girlfriend, Sakura, always got him like this. Kiba was whining, his stomach grumbling from hunger while Naruto remained silent, his gaze locked on the screen of his phone as he looked at updates and text messages. Hoping that miraculously, Sasuke would have sent him a quick text but he had no such luck. He and Sasuke were not close enough, the boy would definitely not text him. He bid his friends farewell, both Lee and Kiba decided that it would be best for them to pick up a snack at a near by vending machine while Naruto just wanted to head home so he refused.

Naruto continued on alone, finally reaching the exit door where he was surprised to see a very familiar mop of black hair and a supple body seated on the front steps. It was Sasuke, he had his phone out, concentration on a game of Candy Crush. Naruto immediately felt nervous, he did not know whether he should interrupt or just walk by without saying a word. The young blond, bunched up his nerves and gathered the courage of a wolf and said,

"Hi, Sasuke..."

But no response came. Naruto felt immediate regret and rejection until he noticed the thin cord plugged into the phone and nestled in Sasuke's ears. The boy didn't hear him, he was not ignoring him. The blond felt better and took the time to fully experience what his crush's beauty had to offer. Though it was dully noted compared to his personality, his appeal was something that could not be missed. It was absolutely breathtaking. Naruto eyes trailed over the not overly plump thighs exposed by ridden up shorts, the pale slender arms bent to play with his phone, the curve of his back that revealed a little trail of his spine as he hunched over, the soft looking hair that naturally stood in spikes at the back of his head but fell over his eyes and the sides of his face, the large dark eyes twinkling with wonder at every given moment, the button nose that looked so fragile and the pouty pink lips that looked so kissable it almost hurt. Naruto gulp as his heart beat quickened.

He recalled Kiba's words from early, "_Go talk to him before somebody takes him"_ those words spoke so much truth, there was no way his emotions could reach the young Uchiha if he never takes the initiative to talk to the beauty without backing out at the last second. So with a rejuvenated confidence, the Uzumaki rested a hand against Sasuke's shoulder, knowing what to say the minute he touched him. Sasuke squeaked in surprise, his arm accidentally ripping the ear buds from his ears and his phone falling on his lap. He looked back with wide black eyes that became wider as he saw who had touched him. He sighed deeply after the surprise wore off, resting a small hand over his beating heart. Sasuke had a soft smile on his face as the orange light of sundown played on their features.

"You scared me, Naruto-san. What's wrong?" He asked with a smile as he tucked his phone into his back pocket so that he wouldn't be rude. He straightened up to face the taller blond who was nervously running his hand behind his neck, looking away.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright, you aren't with your cousin after all..." Naruto trailed off, not really knowing what to say anymore. He expected the brunette to simply greet him back and return to playing his intense level of Candy Crush but instead the boy decided to talk to him and that was enough to make him happy. He felt his ears burn and his cheeks tingle, he prayed that it wouldn't be noticeable. Sasuke would surely find him weird.

"Yeah, Kakashi-kun took him out after school, I don't really like walking home alone so I decided to wait here for my brother to come pick me up but it doesn't look like he'll come either. I was just about to start walking before you showed up. Oh! But don't take that wrong, I'm glad you came!" Sasuke finished quickly as he saw Naruto's face start to crumble but as soon as he finish it returned to it's previous expression of neutrality.

Naruto felt even more timid now, he was giving two options that were both very tempting. One more so then the other. He could just bid Sasuke a farewell right here and now or he could offer to walk Sasuke home and get to know him better which sounded really tempting. He didn't want to lose this chance giving my God so he took it before it went away.

"Well if you don't like walking home alone...I could walk you...if you want?" Naruto said in a small voice. Sasuke smiled widely, his cheeks dusted a light pink. He picked up his bag, strapping it on his shoulder. The blond's beating heart swelled like a blow fish.

"That's very nice of you, Naruto-san. I'll take you up on that offer." Sasuke said in a cheerful tone as he motioned for Naruto to walk along side him. The Uzumaki could not stop the beating of his heart as he walked down the path of the school with Sasuke at his side. This reminded him of something a couple would do, that sole thought was enough to make his cheeks burn. They were standing so close, every time the wind blew he could smell the sweet scent of Sasuke's shampoo and every time their hands brushed together, he could feel the smooth softness of the pale skin. It made him even more timid. Someone so gentle could not possibly like someone as robust as Naruto.

"You know...Neji-kun would never do this for me." Sasuke said softly, breaking the silence that had seetled between the two as their walk towards Sasuke's house progressed. Naruto snapped out of his romantic thoughts as the name of Neji was mentioned, it blew his happy bubble because he knew that Neji was perfect for Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Anyways, let's talk about you. I've never really talked to you... Haha I kind of thought you didn't like me all that much so I don't really know much about you." Sasuke said pointedly and it was partially true. They had talked before but it was simply words and not a consistent conversation that could give the young Uchiha any knowledge of who he is. Naruto felt kind of bad but kind of happy because Sasuke had noticed him but for the wrong reasons, he never wanted Sasuke to think that he didn't like him since that clearly isn't true.

"Of course, I like you!" Naruto blurred out against his will, his voice booming in the street causing a bright cherry blush to gracefully settle on their cheeks. Sasuke let out a small sound as he held his cheeks between his palms, his eyes hazy and looking down. He looked like an angel, so adorable and full of undisguised cuteness that could not be replicated by anyone but Sasuke.

"I mean... I don't ha... I don't hate you and stuff." Naruto tried to cover up quickly, but his voice came out nervous. He hoped that Sasuke did not pick up his stuttering and call him out on it. He cursed his stupid timidness, it stopped him plenty of times during life and this moment was one of them. Sometimes he wished he was confident and courageous so he could swoop Sasuke off his feet and impress him but he couldn't.

"Oh...well then...I don't hate you either, Naruto-san." He said after a while, with a kind smile on his face. Naruto sort of wanted Sasuke to have a look of disappointment on his face but he could not pick out the Uchiha's emotions. He did not know that the Uchiha's were known for not showing their true feelings when they are hurt or upset. Obito was an exception of course.

"Yeah..."Things had become awkward between the two, the birds chirped around them and the wind whistled but between the two teenagers walking down the urban streets there was nothing but silence. Sasuke had started to fiddle with his finger and Naruto had started to rub the back of his neck nervously, extremely awkward. Naruto wanted nothing more then the disappear and Sasuke sensed it. He stopped walking and gently grabbed the blond's free hand, holding it firmly. Naruto looked at him, staring into the uncharacteristically serious eyes.

"Hey...I'm here with you and there is no where else I want to be right now. It's the same for you right?" Sasuke asked firmly, looking up at Naruto through his thick, long, black eyelashes. Naruto blushed, his bangs covering his eyes and he nodded. Agreeing with Sasuke. He had no idea the boy could be so adorable yet so firm at the same time. He now knew Sasuke had a strong will.

"Good...My house is just around here." Sasuke said as they continued their walk, hand in hand. The Uzumaki was in cloud nine, his heart was pounding in his burning ears. There was no day better then today.

After dropping Sasuke off, Naruto returned home to a father who ignored him and the picture of his dead mother who looked nothing more then beautiful. That night, he pulled out the slip and forged his father's signature. He'd confess to Sasuke that day.

-You are not safe-

While Sasuke and Naruto shared a moment, Obito and Kakashi were consuming a moment of their own. Obito had his hands buried in the silver hair of his tall lover as the man lavished the skin of his neck with kisses, worshipping his body with large pale hands. Hearts were pumping blood filled with fiery passion through every vein in their bodies. Their relationship had long ago reached the peek, they had done what adults do and there was no one to tell them otherwise. They both lost their families. Obito lost his mother and father, he lived with his cousin Sasuke and his family while Kakashi lived on his own, refusing to be taken care of by anyone.

The kisses were heated, heating up the room and soon enough shirts were hazardously thrown away and the boys were half naked. The older man ran his large hands down a pale chest, pulling and pinching at erect pink nipples before replacing his fingers with his mouth, sucking each one of them with strong sucks causing Obito to moan softly as his nerves were stimulated. After the nipples had become slightly red, Kakashi pulled away and kissed his lover gently.

"We can't go further." Kakashi whispered over his lover's eager lips, his erection raging in his pants but he could not take care of it with Obito's body. He knew the boy would have to return home soon, that was one reason and the other was that, he didn't have a condom. He couldn't risk getting his beautiful lover pregnant at such a young age. It would be too much of a burden for both of them.

Obito whined but complied, finding his shirt and pulling it back on to pout in the corner. Kakashi chuckled and wrapped his naked arms around Obito's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss that caused the boy to melt against the strong chest. The orphaned Uchiha was panting heavily when the other pulled away, resting a large bulky arm around his lover's shoulders while the boy sat comfortably on his lap. The passion was cut short when a thought returned to plague his mind.

"You know... Rin-chan told me she is in love with you...that she would try to win you over." Obito said softly, drawing shapes on Kakashi's chiseled chest. The man looked down at him with indifferent eyes that showed no concern for what Obito had just said. The boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why are you telling me this?" Kakashi asked with not much interest, not understanding why his pouting lover would even care about someone being in love with Kakashi. There was many people who were interested in him but he did not know that Obito cared so much about that, after all, he would always belong to his adorable lover.

"Because it's Rin! We've known her since we were small and...and she knows how much I love you so...I don't understand why she would even try to cause me unhappiness." Obito whispered but did not want to admit that Rin had also mentioned that they were enemies now. They could no longer speak like long time friends and that kind of hurt Obito more then her feeble claim of winning Kakashi over. That was impossible, the relationship they had was set in stone and could not be erased.

"I don't care for her. A handful of the self-claimed most beautiful people could bow down to my feet but I will always turn to you, bow down to you, love you. A thousand of the richest people could offer money for my heart but I will refuse without hesitation because you are the only precious thing I need and a million people could try to convince me that you are not good enough but my mind is set, I know that you are perfect for me." Obito blushed brightly as Kakashi whispered those words into his ear, it was pleasantly embarrassing. The Uchiha kissed his lover deeply, holding his face between his hands gently as if holding a small bird.

"I'm in love with you and your corny lines." Obito said weakly, his eyes shining with love he could not hide. This man was everything for him.

"And you have no idea how madly in love I am with you Obito." Kakashi replied with much love, wrapping his strong arms around the blushing boy, pulling him so close that it almost hurt. Their hearts swelled with intimacy and strong devotion, they were much like a married couple but they shared no tittle or object of promise because they did not need it. Their souls had claimed each other and no signed paper or shinning ring could beat that kind of connection.

"I'll always be by your side..."

"I'll always protect you..."

They felt safe in each others arms. They both signed their sheets together, forging signatures.

-You are not safe-

A week later, school started as it had every other day. People strolled in, talking and laughing, not really there to learn but more so there to mingle with friends. Nobody in this school took education as a concerning matter, they rebelled against education, treating it with unimportance. None of them knew that their comrades from grade 9/C would be paying for such behaviour.

While even the grade 9 class C students remained unaware, their main teacher Tsunade sat at her desk, a grim look on her face because she knew and to save her own skin, she accepted without thinking about the young lives that would never return with the same smile on their blissfully unaware faces. She would ruin their lives, force them to fend against each other instead of working as a unit as she thought them for years and years. She felt like nothing but a hypocrite as she watched her class enter the bus to their very own hell. She sat back down limply as the bus pulled away with all her students, she buried her head in her hands and sobbed over the letter sent from the government.

The guilt was overbearing and it burned her from the inside out. All those trusting faces...They all thought they were safe in her caring hands but **they weren't.**

-You are not safe-

The students were having so much fun in the bus, everyone had a smile on their face as they chatted over seats, read books or listened to catchy tunes. Everyone had their partner, but for Naruto this was extra special because he was sitting next to Sasuke who had his ear buds tucked in his ears again. The boy had kept them off for a while but Naruto was too nervous to speak so the boy slipped them on to avoid silence. Naruto clenched his fist, feeling disappointment, this was his chance. Obito chose not to sit with Sasuke in favor of sitting with his boyfriend while Kiba chose not to sit with Naruto so he could sit with Hinata.

Naruto picked at the seat belt that was oddly on the bus. Usually buses like this did not have seat belts but he brushed it off as being a new safety feature he did not know of. He looked back at Sasuke who was looking forward with a distant look on his face before he sighed deeply and looked outside. What a bust. He hated himself for not being able to speak a word to the beauty beside him. Even worse came as Neji peaked his head around the corner, gently resting a hand against Sasuke's thigh. The boy jumped in surprise and removed the earphone from his left ear to look at Neji in question.

"You look bored, why don't you switch places with Sora and come sit next to me?" The long-haired boy said with sensual wink and Naruto felt his stomach drop. He prayed that Sasuke would not accept the offer, that would hurt a lot. Luckily his prayers were answered in a favourable way. Sasuke did not like the cocky assumptions Neji made and looked away quickly, leaning closer to Naruto.

"No thank you, I like sitting next to Naruto. He's great company." That was a lie but Naruto was grateful he said it because Neji let out an angry grunt before straightening up in his seat, leaving the two alone. Sasuke waited until Neji was done before sighing deeply and whispering to Naruto, "Now talk to me please."

"Y-Yes." Naruto stuttered unwillingly, this wasn't usual for him but whenever he was around Sasuke he couldn't seem to keep his cool. He didn't want the boy to find a flaw in him and chose to no longer want to speak to him. He was terrified of losing what little he had of the boy who he loves so much but unfortunately his love was one-sided because he could never be right for Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as Naruto kept silent so he shoved one of his earphones in the red ear.

"Here, listen to music with me." To say Sasuke's music did not fit him would be wrong, Naruto completely expected it. It was nothing too loud nor nothing too soft and tame it was simply...Sasuke. The beat bounced in Naruto's head as he watched Sasuke close those beautiful eyes and those long lashes brushed those naturally pink cheeks. So beautiful...So adorable. Naruto shut his eyes and felt the music, drifting with the sound.

He felt the once moving wheels come to a stop and he became confused, he looked at Sasuke who had removed the earphone to look at him with equally confused eyes, they were suppose to be going to the city. It was a much longer trip then this. Wait didn't they pass on a bridge? Naruto nor Sasuke ever recalled crossing a bridge to get to the city. Everyone in the bus slowly started to realize the sudden stop, thinking they had run out gas but the driver remained unmoving, his hand on the door opener. He opened it and a women stepped inside, wearing a military uniform. The seat belts felt so tight. Nobody could move, they all stared in confusion.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand wrap around the sleeve of his uniform, the pale appendage was shaking. He looked at Sasuke who whispered his name shakily as the women slipped on a gas mask and pulled two cans from her pockets. They had the little metal rods sticking out of them much like the grenades used in war but everyone in that bus knew that it wasn't a bomb. Well, technically it was a bomb but not a fatal one. It was a smoke bomb but nobody knew what kind of smoke would be coming out of it until the women threw them down the middle aisle and slowly, one after the other, forty-two students lost consciousness. Their heads limp against the windows, the seat in front of them or the shoulder of their classmate beside them.

The women chuckled as she motioned the driver to continue driving until they reached an island and the bridge lifted as soon as the bus wheel's touched the island's soil. Closing off the forty-two students in the decent sized island that would soon be the playing field for their game of fate and soon every television in Japan would be broadcasting the sick game of bloody torment and abuse. Everyone would watch with eager eyes, the younger students fearing they would be next and the older ones thanked the Lord that they were not the ones chosen to fight to the death.

The bus finally stopped in front of school building that was not the one the students came from but it was one where forty-two students came in but only one returns. And soon, the new set of forty-two will start the game, waking up from their gas induced slumber to face the camera's broadcasting their new hell on earth.

They were each placed in the room with not much care, slowly awakening bodies thrown over each other. Naruto regained consciousness fast enough to catch Sasuke's limp body, holding him close but he was still too dazed to understand what was going on. He could see the students slowly waking up, Kiba and Hinata were huddled together, Kiba looming over her protectively while Hinata's friends, Sakura and Ino, huddled beside them with large tears in their eyes. The other students all held tears of fear in their eyes except for a few exceptions being; Naruto, Kakashi, Hidan, Shino, Orochimary, Kabuto and Tayuya. All the others were shocked beyond belief but they all knew now why Tsunade left so pale. They were part of The Program and no one could save them.

Obito crawled to Kakashi who was waiting for him with open arms. The man gathered his love close, whispering in the crying boy's ear, "I'll protect you, just wait for me." He kissed the sobbing boy deeply before turning back to pay attention to the scene. All their classmates were huddled on the floor, everyone was scared but some did not show their fear.

Naruto was grinding his teeth, his arms wrapped around a sobbing Sasuke who was clutching him so tightly he thought his uniform might tear to shreds if the grip became tighter. Sasuke was shaking uncontrollably, the blond tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to work. The door suddenly slid open and Sasuke's eyes trailed to the door. He followed the large fear filled black eyes towards a tall man with long black hair wearing a suit. Everyone could distinguish the pistol tucking in his belt, the intimidating weapon sprung fear and cries of outrage and extreme terror.

Nobody could believe this was happening as the man stood straight in front of the blackboard, men heavily armed stood at attention next to him. Their weapons held down but would be shot without hesitation if revolt were to happen.

"Hello young participants, as you may very well know your class was honourably chosen to be the set of forty-two to partake in The Program this year. As you all may know this is a game where only one of forty-two will make it out alive so that means, people will have to be eliminated before time is up. Yes, your time is limited, you have a total of 72 hours to kill off forty-on of your classmates so I suggest you get to it and outdo each other." The man said with a sick smile that made everyone cringe.

'I couldn't possibly...I can't possibly kill Sasuke. There's no way.' Naruto thought to himself as the man drew a oval like shape on the board, followed my points situated on various spots.

"This is your playing field, they are shelters but every few hours a broadcast will be made, telling you all which spot has been cut off of the map. If you remain on the spot, you will be blown up but the metal bracelet around your wrist. This bracelet also tracks your position and vital signs as well as other things. But that's off subject, anyway-"

"Excuse me...sir?" A soft voice sounded from the back of the class, all students turned to look at her with wide eyes. It was Shizune, the girl had wiped her tears and bucked up to courageously ask a question but unfortunately for her, interrupting the 'teacher' was considered extremely rude. The man's face turned dark and before anyone could react, his hand reached for the gun and fired it straight at her. She made no sound as the bullet blew a perfectly round and bloody hole in her forehead. Blood sprung from her face as she fell beside her long time friend Kurenai who yelled in fear, moving away in a scurry from the large pool of blood forming underneath the girl's blown out head.

"How rude." The man snarled.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, his tears streamed as he cried out loudly, protesting with all his might. Naruto begged for him to stop as the man slowly turned his head towards them, he moved to stand in front of the sobbing and screaming boy, his hand still holding the gun. Naruto took a protective stance in front of Sasuke, standing up to face the man. Sasuke looked up with startled eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"There is no need to yell, but if you fell the need to then I really don't mind silencing teenagers like you." He said to the trembling Sasuke who froze as he was addressed. Naruto growled as the gun was lifted but it was placed back in it's holster.

"Watch it, boy. I don't want to have to punish both of you, that's the students job." The man warned and Naruto snapped.

"You will not lay a fucking finger on him nor will anyone else. If anyone dares, I'll slice their fucking throat and throw them in a river." The blond threatened, glaring at everyone who remained silent and shaking in fear. The man smirked and let it slide, their was no point in killing the boy off here. There was no purpose. This would prove to be an entertaining game. Naruto sat back down, his eyes hard. Sasuke sniffled with tears still running down his face as he moved closer to Naruto silently thanking the man as he cuddled close to the arm that wrapped around him. Everyone let out a small breath of relief but they were reminded by Shizune's corpse that nothing was going to be okay.

The man continued when a large trolley rolled in with many duffel bags stacked on top of each other. He walked over to the bags, patting them with his hand.

"This will be what will keep you alive just a little bit longer. There is a map and pencil to mark territory, a random weapon that could range from useful to not useful as weaponry, some rations. That's it. I believe I have covered everything. Now it's time for the call outs. Starting by the ladies."

"Girl 1...Tsunami. Get up at go." The man called the first girl, she got up quickly running over with tears in her eyes, she did not look back as the bag was thrown into her arms. She came out quickly, desperate written all over her face.

"Boy 1... Choji!" A large boy got up, he was sweating as he grabbed his bag, his eyes wide and shaky as he looked back at his best friend Shikamaru who nodded for him to leave. The boy gulped and quickly left.

It felt like forever until Naruto was finally called to leave, he let go of a reluctant Sasuke who begged for him not to leave. Naruto leaned down, brushing the dark hair away from the pale face. He did not know what came over him but he suddenly felt as if he was the only capable of cherishing this beauty and the very thought gave him so much confidence.

"I'll wait for you." Naruto whispered his promise to Sasuke who nodded with a teary look but a small smile on his face. The blond ripped his bag from the man's hands before running out in the hall towards the unknown. The reached outside quickly and his breath caught in his throat, it was Tsunami. She had an arrow lodge in her throat. She was gagging as blood spilled from her mouth and neck onto her dark hair. Her blood was thick and flowed in streams down her punctured neck. Naruto ran over to her, looking into his classmates pleading eyes, she was fading.

"I'm sorry this happened."Naruto said through clenched teeth but the girl did not seem to hear his apology, her eyes were desperate and locked on a spot behind him. Naruto quickly looked behind him but was faced with nothing until he looked up at the small perch over the door. There stood Choji, tears streaming down his frantic and red face as he held a loaded crossbow at the young Uzumaki.

"What...Choji...Why?"Naruto whispered, he never thought Choji, the nicest kid, could ever do something like this. He knew Choji was playing by the game but to kill someone before they even had the chance to survive was too cruel to be done by someone like Choji. Naruto had barely time to react when the next girl got out but Choji did not react quick enough either. Hinata froze and ran despite locking eyes with Naruto, a person she trusted. Naruto tried to call for her but he was interrupted by an arrow grazing the skin of his cheek. He winced, cringing as blood dripped down his cheek, the arrow embedded in the ground in front of him.

"Don't turn away from me Naruto! This is a game that I will not lose out, I will not be pushed around. I refuse! Shikamaru is the only one I'll leave alive, I'll kill everyone else!" Choji cried out as he fired another arrow in the ground beneath him but this time it wasn't Naruto was received it, it was Sasuke's leg. The arrow puncturing the back of his leg the minute the boy walked out. Sasuke screamed in surprise and fear as his leg burned. Naruto reacted quickly, he grabbed the arrow from the ground, throwing it with all his might at Choji who received it in the arm causing him to drop the crossbow. Naruto quickly made his way towards Sasuke, grabbing the boy's bag and helping him stand.

"Na-Naruto-san..."Sasuke panted, his eyes squinted in pain as he held around the arrow in his leg, red blood dripping down his wound in thin streams. The blond knew that there was no way Sasuke could run with his leg like this so he gently picked the boy up in his arms bridal style before running as fast as he could away from the school. There was no way he could trust anyone anymore, they had to stay away from everyone else.

"My c-cousin..." Sasuke sobbed as he reached for the school but Naruto kept moving away from the school until he reached a relatively sheltered part of the forest where the leaves were thick and hid them well enough to be out of everyone's sight or so they hopped.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, tears streaming down his face as he bit his finger to ease the pain in felt in his injured leg. Naruto made quick work of ripping the leg of Sasuke's pants causing him to squeak in surprise, exposing the pale leg that was soaking in blood.

"We'll have to wrap this... the arrow head penetrate you skin. It might get infected if we don't take care of this so bare with me okay? It will hurt a bit." Naruto said apologetically, as he slowly retracted the arrow head from Sasuke's pale skin causing the boy to bite his finger with force to distract him from the pain that eased quickly when the arrow was extracted. He opened his bag, taking one of the water bottles and poured it gently over the wound to clean out the blood before pulling away to wrap the wound with a piece of cloth ripped from Sasuke's pants that now looked like a weird combination of shorts and pants.

"It's not that great but it has to be enough for now." Naruto said as he started packing up the things until a soft hand rested just below the cut the arrow caused on his cheek. Naruto looked into Sasuke's worried eyes as he caressed the cheek with such finesse and care.

"You're wounded." Sasuke said slowly, his voice low and worried. Naruto plopped down next to the boy, propping his arms on his knees while Sasuke tried to get comfortable without hurting his leg.

"I-It's nothing serious." Naruto blushed at the concern offered to him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his heart pounding. Before he whispered, "I can't believe Choji..."

"What happened to him? Why would he even participate?"Sasuke asked with a sad look on his face, Naruto sat next to him, pulling the bags near him to pack the water he had taken out before answering the pale boy who was shaking slightly from the remainder of pain in his leg. "He snapped. He's not our problem now, he's Shikamaru's problem now. For now, we have to concentrate on helping ourselves. First, let's see our weapons."

"That's a good idea."Sasuke agreed as he grabbed his bag from Naruto, he unzipped his bag, reaching in to pull out a vest. Sasuke looked at it in question, not quick understanding what it was. He would be rather disappointed if it was just a simple vest so he turned to look at Naruto who held a pistol in the palm of his hand. Naruto was so relieved, he looked over to see that Sasuke had gotten a bullet proof vest. He smiled, this was perfect. They were probably the lucky ones.

"Good, we got good things." Naruto said and blushed as he saw Sasuke cock his head to the side cutely, holding the vest up in confusion. He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks burned red, he should have know that maybe someone who didn't have the same want to be part of the military would not know how useful a bulletproof vest was.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked as he fingered the plump vest on his lap.

"It's a bulletproof vest, you wear it under your clothes and protects you from bullets to the chest and back." Naruto explained, smiling as he saw the beautiful Uchiha's face burst with excitement. The boy turned his wonderful smile to the blond.

"So we are pretty lucky aren't we!?" He explained happily, hugging the vest to his chest with a big smile on his face. Naruto couldn't help but blush once again, this boy was simply everything to him and seeing him so happy in his presence even thought they are in the worst situation made his heart swell and his pulse quicken.

"Ye-Yeah..."He replied timidly, he looked away with a blush, pointing at the vest that could save a life. "You should put that under your clothes. You'll need it." Sasuke's smile died down slowly, a blush burning his cheeks.

"I'll put it but coul-could you turn around, I don't really like changing in front of others." Sasuke whispered causing the blond's cheeks to burn for the thousandth time, Naruto swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he nodded and slowly turned away from the beautiful boy who was blushing as well but when he turned around he was met with dark eyes.

-You are not safe-

When Obito finally got out he screamed, falling to the floor on his tender behind. Tears welled in his eyes as he saw the dead bodies of his classmates. Tsunami was laying on the cold ground, an arrow lodged in her throat. Not far from here was the largest boy in their class, he laid there on the floor a rock lodged in the back of his head, his skull completely crushed. Obito slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt the bile rise in his throat, Choji had tears in his dead eyes. The young Uchiha scrambled up as he heard the next student's footsteps, he couldn't trust them. He had to find Kakashi who had left a good while before him. The man had whispered for him to find the residential area and meet him there.

Obito slid in thick buses near the school so he wouldn't be too disorientated, he wanted to keep the school was a guidance point. He unzipped his bag, pulling out a pack of dartboard darts. There was no way he could do anything with this! They could hurt but certainly not kill anyone. He shook his head, he did not want to kill in the first place. His cousin and his boyfriend...he couldn't possibly murder them. He hoped they felt the same, at least he knew Kakashi felt the same way.

He set down his darts, pulling out a map in a plastic bag with a pen. He opened it, pulling out the map to inspect it. He smiled, the residential area was not to far away. He got up after packing all his things and took off in a run before anyone could get to him. He ran and ran until he saw the back of the house, sighing in relief he searched until finally he reached the fourth one. He knocked once, praying and hoping until his love opened the door with a Uzi in his hands. He pointed it at Obito who shrieked in fear.

"K-Kakashi? It's me...?" He whispered but the gun did not drop. Obito felt tears prickle his eyes as he felt the horrible feeling of betrayal settle in until slowly the gun descended and the Uchiha got a clear look into his lover's eye. His eye? Obito cried out, reaching forward to cup Kakashi's bloody face in his hands. Half of his face was covered in dark blood that came from the long cut across his eye.

"Tha-That fucking whore ha-had a knife...Karin...That bitch...sliced right down my eye and ran." He was trembling in anger as he spoke, causing more blood to spill from the wound. Obito's tears ran down his face as he looked at the handsome face covered in something such a face should not be covered with.

"We have to tend to that! Let's-Let's get inside, alr-alright?" He whispered, his voice less then stable as he gently led his bleeding lover inside, locking the door behind them. He brought the man upstairs, and laid him down on the bed without any protests from him. The only thing heard between the two was the sobbing from Obito as he scurried around. The Uchiha made a mess of the bathroom until he found bandages and a syringe with string in the drawers. He felt lucky as he stormed back in the room, pulling Kakashi in a sitting position.

"It's okay...See? I have this. I'll heal you." Obito said frantically, Kakashi watching him as his hands shook, unable to fit the thin thread into the needle. The man rested his own hand against the shaking hand, easing his lover.

"Don't be scared...I trust you." Kakashi said heavily, the loss of blood was starting to get to him. He leaned back and closed his functional eye as Obito got the thread into the needle. Wincing as the needle went through the cut wound, puncturing his skin. It burned, yes, but it hurt less then the actually wound. What hurt the most for Kakashi was seeing the tears roll down plump cheeks.

It took Obito a good few minutes to finish stitching the wound close, he was paler then paper and he was trembling slight. He moved back to the bathroom to wash his hands that were drenched in blood. He cried and cried as the blood disappeared into the drain. When all of it was gone, he grabbed a rag and soaked it with water. He sat back down near Kakashi and dabbed around the wound, wiping off the blood to reveal the stitched wound. It looked awful and painful but Kakashi kept a straight face, albeit pale.

"I'm done."Obito whispered as he set the moist, blood covered towel down onto the ground. Not wanting his hands to linger on the blood. Blood absolutely made him sick, it scared him to no end because blood led to death but he had no choice. After all, he'd shoot a man for Kakashi. He'd kill for Kakashi...He's play the game for Kakashi.

"Good job, my love." The injured man praised his shaken up lover, he felt bad for putting the boy through this. If anything, he wished that Obito would have been in a different class. Someone this sweet didn't deserve to be here. "But it's not over yet, this wound needs to be wrapped so it won't be infected. Can you do this last thing for me? In return, I promise I'll do whatever you ask." The man whispered, his voice breathy and tired. Obito nodded, grabbed the bandages and wrapping them the best he could without covering the good eye or hurting his dear boyfriend.

"T-There..."Obito whispered shakily, falling onto his lover's strong chest, sighing in relief as an equally strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. The Uchiha laid on his chest for those precious few minutes before tears began to well up in his eyes, his hands twitching on the pale chest. Kakashi was running his fingers through dark hair. A sad look on his face as he listened to the soft sobbing coming from the young boy atop him. He wanted nothing more then to sooth him, luckily, he knew how.

"Look at where we are, Obito. We're in a house? Remember what we talked about? We talked about owning one someday, we'd buy it after I finally ask you to marry me. We'd live in that house together, we'd adopt dogs and take care of them. You'd never have to work a day in your life, you'd spend your days plump with my children in your stomach. You'd give us the family we never had. Remember talking about that?" Obito was looking at with wide eyes full of spilling tears, but they were tears of happiness not of sadness. The boy rested his hand on his own belly, looking down at it fondly.

"With...Kakashi's babies?"The whispered, caressing his stomach lightly, as if a baby was in his stomach at this moment. He gasped softly as a larger pale hand rested on his hand, another hand lifted his chin until he was faced with a loving face.

"No our babies." He said with a smirk, pulling his lover into a deep hug. Promising him silently that they would make it off the island.

-You are not safe-

Saying Hinata was a scaredy-cat would be nothing more then the hardcore truth. The girl would tremble and cry a mere jolts but by no means was she not strong willed. That's for sure. Here she was, in the program, pinned to the floor by a boy who once was her classmate but is now her predator. It was Hidan, the boy she always feared, even before this, he was always vicious. She prayed she'd never be alone with him but here she was, looking up at his sick smirk.

"Please, just let me go!" She cried out, trembling as he wrist were pinned by strong hands and her lower body made useless by the weight of Hidan's lower body on her own. She TRIED to run from him but the man held a small gun. It was funny how something so small could be so intimidating. She had nothing but a mere fork that was easily knocked right out of her hands the minute she pulled the utensil out.

The man laughed, a sick laugh. Hinata found it funny how something that was suppose to be so joyous could sound so evil and menacing. This man wanted her in a way she did not want him. He slammed his hand against her neck, chocking her until tears came out of her pale eyes and down her red cheeks. She was scared, he licked his lips, he liked it. Fear was something Hidan always liked to see, he wanted the world to quake as he walked, everyone trembling at his mere name. That was a happy ending to him. _Watching the world burn._

"Wh-why?" Hinata managed through her clenched throat, her hands trying to pry off the thick hand from around her neck. She felt her tears strengthen, they were all classmates...friends. _They weren't suppose to turn on each other._ At least, not like this. This was not suppose to happen, she prayed every night for this not to happen. Nobody listened to her prayers. Oh but Hinata knew that God was there as the light from the sun beamed into her eyes as this vile creature restricted her air. God was watching her! _She had to show Him how strong she was!_

The girl's arm fell limp, causing Hidan to smirk, she would soon be dead. He liked the sound of that. However, Hinata wasn't done just yet. She swung her fist at the side of his head with all her strength, causing the surprised man to lose his balance and fall on his side, the small gun falling beside him. Hidan was strong but Hinata was quick. She grabbed the gun with confident hands, pointing it at the man who held his head. He shot her a vicious glare before he noticed the gun and cowered on the floor.

"O-Okay c-calm down here..."He tried, holding his hand up as she advanced on him, the small gun pointed on his head. Now, Hidan found it funny how something so small could be so intimidating but he wasn't talking about the gun. _He was talking about the girl._ Tears were streaming down her soft face as she glared down at him with the light shinning behind here.

"I-I re-refuse t-to die here!" She cried out, her hand shaking more. Her finger twitching on the trigger, her face determined. She was ready to shot. Hidan braced for pain, looking death dead in the face until a loud noise resounded and a bloody hole ripped through her pale cheeks, pushing her eye up into her socket. She let out a squeak before falling limply on the ground, the light still shined on her. _God had her now. He'd protect her up in heaven._

Hidan looked at the pool of blood following under the girl's blown open head. He whipped his sweat knowing that it was a close call. He looked up as the shadow of his saviour loomed over him only to feel a stinging pain in his eyes. He howled in pain, crying out as his eye burned He couldn't see with it anymore, he could only make out mid-length black hair before the knife was pulled out and he received a fateful blow to his head.

Kurenai admired her work, pulling out her knife from the blood soaked head. They killed her good friend. She knew that all these bad kids were the cause of this program. _She knew so she could not forgive them for causing Shizune.__** She'd kill them all.**_

-You are not safe-

Orochimaru did not feel like a bad person, he was simply a scientist...a dreamer? He loved the human body and it's complex system. Sometimes people called him sick for the admiration he felt when he dissected a frog in science class. He was partnered up with Sasuke who squeaked as the knife dug into the frog's fleshy body. The boy's fear confused him as he tried to get the boy to touch it but Sasuke kept crying out and refusing. It was not long before the class heard his cries and the evil eye was pointed at him. They called him names and he'd fight back. He liked fighting...it was the perfect way to see the bruising marks the body could create.

Orochimaru was also a fast learner, adapting like a snake. He was also extremely smart, to the point where his intelligence was far superior then what the school could teach him but he stayed because he liked seeing the fear in the others eyes. The long-haired man laid in the grass, processing his competition, he was ready to play this game without restraint. It was hard to class his classmates by their personalities since he did not know many of them so he'd have to go by natural selection. Does incapable or with small flaws would be the first to go... Kabuto would be one of them, the boy had glasses. Iruka would be another, he looked so frail. He'd break like a twig. Those were the only two he could think about at this moment, the others had favourable traits.

He touched the cold metal around his wrist, he did not want to die. There was still so much he did not know, he had to know more. He knew what he had to do as he pulled out two grenades from his bag, what a wonderful weapon. It wasn't as accurate as a gun but it didn't matter because he did not know how to shot it. He would rather have a knife but he had no such luck. That was too bad. He really wanted to dissect a human body. He got up from the bushes, heading towards where the map said the hill would be. It would be easy to ambush students from there. When he arrived he was met with a small group of three girls and two guys. He peeked from his spot on the hill, pushing his hair back so it would blow in the wind and alert them.

The girls were Momiji, Susuki and Emiru. The boys were Sora and Lee. They were talking, not looking hostile at all. Momiji held a microphone in her hands, holding it tightly. What a terrible weapon to have...It could be used as a weapon but Orochimaru knew that Momiji would not be smart enough to use it. Susuki held a fan, the paper blowing in the wind as she talked to Emiru who held a sickle in her hands. That was a decent weapon, not for long range but for close range it could cause damage. The boys were talking to each other looking worried and kind of frantic. He could not see their weapons but he knew that Lee was dangerous in himself. The man was known for his expertise in martial arts.

Orochimaru suddenly felt an impulse, his hands twitching on his grenade. He reacted quickly, loving his smart mind. He activated the grenade, throwing it down but he did not keep in mind the fact that Lee was active and could not stay in one spot for to long. The boy had moved farther away from the hill to look at the forest. The grenade fell between the four who looked down, shocked looks on their faces but it was to late. A large bang resounded and then blood rained down with the limbs of four people. Lee fell to the floor, his eyes wide and filled with fear as he scrambled backwards. Breathing hard Orochimary barely noticed the boy run away as he watched in amazement. This was perfect. He killed four people! He dissected four people! No scientist had ever done that so quickly! This game was the best!

-You are not safe-

Naruto scrambled back as an arrow shot into the floor between his legs, he collided with Sasuke's naked back. The Uchiha squeaked in the middle of taking off his shirt, he pulled it back down quickly, holding the vest tightly to his chest.

"Get up and give me your weapons." The feminine voice said. Naruto was breathing hard, holding a protective hand out to protect Sasuke who was paler then paper. The boy was trembling, taking one hand off the vest pressed to his chest to hang onto the back of the blond's shirt. The Uchiha could tell that Naruto was just as scared as he was. Sasuke was the first to get up, pulling himself up with shaky legs that wobbled. Naruto remained on the ground, his blue eyes wide and afraid. Sasuke bent over to pick up the pistol, making slow movements in fear of being shot once again. Naruto couldn't believe the amount of courage Sasuke had while he remained on the floor shaking.

A shaky hand reached the give her the gun but Sasuke had another idea on mind. He threw his vest at her head, catching her off guard before pointing the gun at her. The girl quickly recovered, holding the crossbow firmly, pointing it at the Uchiha. They were both shaking, looking scared. Sasuke had tears in his eyes while Tenten looked crazy, her eyes frantic.

"We-We're not p-playing this game! We are not killing out classmates!" Sasuke yelled, his body shaking as his voice bounced in the trees. Naruto tried to must up his courage but he could not, he was frozen. This was the second time he was faced with his fellow student but Choji did not look as insane as she does. This girl looked absolutely crazy. She twitched at the tension, her face contorting, droll slipping down her chin.

"We h-have no choice okay? My parents...they...are waiting...My parents!" She repeated frantically, his finger twitching on the trigger of the loaded crossbow. She had token it after hitting Choji on the back with her actually weapon, a hammer, before grabbing his crossbow and shooting him with it. Now she pointed the weapon at the most beautiful person in their class. She had always been jealous of the admiration given to the crying boy in front of her.

"N-Naruto...pl-please we ha-have to go!"Sasuke cried out, his eyes welled up with tears of fear. Naruto stood shocked, unable to do anything but sit there until Sasuke looked at him with those beautiful eyes full of tears. The will to live burning in his eyes.

-33 students remaining-

HERE IS THIS FINALLY -' Took me forever! But hope you enjoy and please review!


	2. Chapter 2 You are not alive

Past Battle Royale!: I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! I thought it would be the perfect story, I was missing the excitement of writing an action and horror filled story like survival of the dead and the sequel... so this story will have all I need. I got a complaint on my grammar for my newest story, and I'm really sorry I use open office so it corrects my mistakes but sometimes I write things at the wrong places so yup very sorry. Okay alright. So yup.

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

BUT OUT WITH THE OLD AND IN WITH THE NEW!

New Battle royale... Battle royale: A new age

So yup, I'm rewriting Battle Royale because I did not like how things went with it and I'd like to repent for how bad it was by revamping this story. So here we go!

Disclaimers: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

Summary:

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

**Student Roster**

**Grade 9/C**- Chosen.

21:Girls 21:Boys -Total 42

1 Choji A.

2 Hidan Jashin

3 Neji Hyuuga

4 Tsunami

5 **Iruka Umino**

6 Jugo S.

7 Kiba I.

8 Sasori R.

9 TenTen

10 Naruto U.

11 Obito U.

12 Deidara C

13 Sora

14 Shion F.

15 Kakashi H.

16 Kakuzu S.

17 Shino H.

18 Suigetsu H.

19 Gaara S.

20 Karin U.

21 Temari S.

22 Shika. N.

23 Ino Y.

24 Sasuke U.

25 Konan

26 Lee R.

27 Hinata H.

28 Sakura H.

29 Kabuto Y.

30 Orochimaru

31 Anko

32 Kurenai

33 Shizune

34 Tayuya

35 Rin

36 Shizuka

37 Ayame

38 Pakura

39 Mabui

40 **Emiru**

41 Susuki

42 Momiji

**Game Rooster**

The rules are:

A randomly-selected school class is placed on a deserted island. There, they have to kill each other in order to survive. The game ends when there is only one survivor left behind. Prior to the game, each student is fitted with a neck collar that monitors their positions, vital signs and other info. They are given one bag of supplies each, which contains water, rations, a compass, a map and some randomly-selected weapon. The weapons range from bladed weapons to pistols, full-auto guns and also the occasional "surprise", such as a boomerang, paper fan and poison. The island is divided into a grid network of more-or-less equally large "zones". Once in a while, one of these will be deemed a danger zone. When that happens, the neck-collars of any students inside it who stays there longer than the allowed time will detonate, killing them. If no-one dies within 24 hours, everyone's collars detonate and nobody survives. Also, if more than one person is still alive at the end of the 72-hour time limit, everyone's collars will also detonate."

Let the games begin!

* * *

Chapter 2: You are not alive

-4 hours in-

Something clicked in Naruto's frozen mind as he saw the will to live burning in the youngest Uchiha's eyes. Those eyes that faced a former classmate in this battle of the death burned with such a fire while he remained on the floor frozen in fear. The blond felt disgusted with himself as he watched his two classmates pointing dangerous weapons at each other with shaking arms and tear filled eyes. He was a coward, he was suppose to protect Sasuke yet the boy was showing more guts then him.

'_Hello students! This is the first announcement of the day, your eagerness to progress is admirable but not enough! A quick reminder that, if there is not forty-one students dead in seventy-two hours, you will be blown to bits by the lovely bracelets around your wrists so get to work! But for now, here is the roll call for the deceased who faced their last moment on earth. Here it is: Boy 1, Choji. Girl 1 Tsunami have were the first to face death, number ones are out! Boy 2, Hidan. Girl 8 Hinata, Boy 11 Sora, Girl 12 Shizune who faced death before even starting, Girl 19-20-21 Emiru, Susuki, Momiji. That totals to 33 students remaining in the first 4 hours. I will be announcing the banned places in a couple of minutes. Happy Killings!" _A cheerful voice resounded from around them, reminding them that this was no game. This was for real, there was no second lives and no checkpoints. It was winner or you're dead.

Nine of them would not be able to see their families and nine of them would never see the future. Sasuke felt sick as tears rushed down his face for his fellow classmates but a part of him was happy that he did not hear his cousin's name in the list of deceased. He kept a shaky finger on the trigger as he tried to beg his partner once more. Hoping to snap him out of his trance.

"Naruto-san...please. I know your scared and I'm scared too but please... You have to get up and be here with me too." He begged and Naruto's head snapped up. He remembered his walk with Sasuke before all this happened, he remembered when the boy told him,'_...I'm here with you and there is no where else I want to be right now. It's the same for you right?_' And here he was... with him but it was not the other way around. Yes it was the same for Naruto, he wanted nothing more then to be with Sasuke right now so he had to get up.

With a firm swallow of the lump in his throat, he got up on shaky legs that begged to run away but his heart refused to let himself leave the young Uchiha. He grabbed the shaky hand, holding it tightly. Sasuke pulled a soft smile, watery with tears and slightly miserable with fear but Naruto could see the relief in his face and the small silver of happiness in his smile.

They were finally together. Standing as one.

-You are not alive-

Ayame felt so small as she curled up under some hay in the barn she found after tirelessly running away with tears streaming down her face. She cried softly as she heard of the death of what looked like nine of her classmates. How many were being killed this instant? How long until one of them came for her?

She curled in tighter. How did things get like this? She could not believe that mere hours ago when she said goodbye to her father that it would be the last time she would ever get to do that. She wished she told him how good of a father he was to her and how meaningful it was for her to have him around when she stumbled and fell in the road of life. She wished she could thank him for the hard work he put himself through to get her through school. She wished she could apologize for all the torment she must have put him through every time she yelled at him for being the reason she was teased for not having a mother.

She held the man in her hand, ready to hear the areas with misery on her face as she laid in a ball, curled up like a frightened cat. She was shaking so hard it was almost like the ground under her feet was shaking a long with her. She wondered how long it would take before her sanity hits the wall. She wondered who would save her? She turned onto her stomach as the static of the intercom resounded.

Who would save her?

"_Hello students! Here are the areas to avoid now, The school is official off limits as well as E-06 the farmhouse and F-07 the house with concrete rolls! You have a couple minutes to leave. Better hurry and Happy Killings!"_ The cheerful was followed by the static of the intercom closing and Ayame eyes fluttered close. She was in the barn...in the farmhouse she contemplated to get up but...it hurt to think how terrible outside is. Her classmates were battling it out with weapons she could not even pronounce, things that made blood spill and agony arise.

She did not want to feel such pain but she wanted to return to her father but there were so many here who were stronger then her. She would not be washed down like a waterfall by one of the many people she trusted.

She cried, wailing to the world.

Who would save her?

She heard the beeping on her wrist and she knew that it would soon be over. She smiled, her father would meet her when he meets his end.

Because God was saving her.

A loud boom resounded through the now burning barn.

-You are not alive-

Lee could not believe his eyes as he turned around to see the blown remains of the people he was just talking to. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open in disbelief, clutching his head as a scream erupted from his mouth. There was no way, there was no way! He ran towards them, begging for it not to be real. He just turned for a minute, a mere second and they were gone. He looked up to pray to the heavens with tears streaming down his face until he spotted a pale face looking down at him. The face had a sick smile on it. It was that bastard Orochimaru.

Lee's face twisted in anger. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Tears were streaming down his face as he roared to his classmate, he clutched his weapon tightly. It was baton and nothing much but he knew out to use with along with the skills he attained from his mentor and father-figure Gai. He took off in a run, after the Orochimaru who had quickly slithered behind the trees. When he reached the hill there was no sight of him, there was no sight of the murderer. So he sunk to his knees and prayed. Those four were dead but Shino and Lee were still alive. Lee did not know where Shino ran off too when their classmates were blown up but he did not bother looking for him. Shino was capable and he had to find Kiba while Lee had to find Sakura.

That was not an option, he had to find her before anyone else did. He could not risk finding her dead because he took to much time to find her. He took off in a run, leaving his classmates bloody remains on the lonely floor. His heart was heavy but his determination masked all pain.

-You are not alive-

Obito and Kakashi both agreed that staying in that house for too long would mean their death, sooner or later they would call the restricted zone and they'd be trapped. They both refused to go out like that. So Obito grabbed an extra set of bandages and shoved them into his bag for his lover's wounded eye. Merely looking at his injury stirred bile in his stomach. To see someone you love injured felt so wrong.

They were just about to exit when Kakashi cupped his cheeks and rested his forehead against the others. Their breaths mingled and their eyes were hooded as they leaned in for a passionate kiss full of desperation and what was surely fear. This was the first time Kakashi ever kissed him like this, it scared Obito but he knew his lover needed it so he equalled the emotion and kissed him with equal ardour.

"Promise me that if something happens you'll take my gun and run away." The bigger man whispered after the kiss causing Obito to freeze before pulling away violently, tears prickling his dark eyes. A look of pure hurt and terror on his face as he wrapped his arms around himself to try to prevent his heart from jumping out of his chest.

"No! I'd never leave you, I can't leave you! I'll die without you!" He cried out, shaking his head furiously. He could not believe that Kakashi would try to make him promise such at thing. It was almost as if the man knew he would die. There was no way he'd let that happen, he could not possibly let something happen to his lover.

Kakashi knew his young lover would say something like that but he could not live in heaven or hell with the burden of knowing that his lover died in such a pitiful place. He wanted Obito to pass on peacefully, at an old age in their shared bed. They'd go together but not like this, not in this game. Kakashi could not bare it.

"Please..." He whispered weakly, a weakness that radiated in the air causing Obito to gasp. Tears escaped his eyes in thick streams. He'd never heard his older lover plead in such a way, it was absolutely heart wrenching to see the man he shared so much with beg for him to do something he could not do. Obito clenched his eyes tightly, his whole body trembling like a leaf in high winds. He could not...He couldn't possibly leave his soul mate to die alone.

So he did what was best...

He lied.

"O-Okay...I promise to take your gun and run i-if ever anything happens."Obito stuttered through his tears, his face burning with the weight of his lie as a small smile pulled Kakashi's features. Obito felt bad but it was for the best.

_They'd live together and they'd die together._

-You are not alive-

Gaara was loving this a little too much as he poked at Deidara's guts. The poor thing walked right into a trap that the red head tactfully set up. It was really simple, he simply attracted the boy with free food. He set his bread in a clearing and waited in the trees for his target. Deidara was the unlucky one who thought he was lucky until Gaara's small pocket knife came down on him.

Gaara recalled every second of it. The first stab to the shoulder was enough to knock the blond haired boy down and then as he was down, he cut a nice line across the pale stomach. The sound of his knife digging into the soft, fleshy stomach made his nerves tingle and his ears burn with ecstasy. Oh, he loved this. The guts were pooling out everything the boy coughed and gargled in agony. Yes he was still alive but not for long. He could see the life fading in those blue eyes and it was absolutely fascinating.

_All the blood...Maybe his daddy would be proud of him now._

Gaara began to laugh loudly, his arms limp at his sides as he true his head back in pure amusement. The life in this man was gone just like his father who was soulless from the beginning. Oh, how he wished he could do the same thing to his darling father who deserved nothing more then a knife in his stomach and in his heart that was colder then ice. His laughs began to calm down and transform into a dark chuckle as he wiped the blood from his hands onto the white shirt of his victim.

Next, he grabbed the bag and zipped it open. He didn't care for the food and water, he just wanted the weapon since a knife would not do well against a gun or a bigger and more efficient knife. He groaned as he pulled out a boomerang. He threw the piece of junk behind him, he had no use for it. He did not know how to use it so it served no purpose.

"You were even useless in death." He spat hatefully at his classmate before throwing the blond's back at his own now dead carcase. Gaara was never too fond of Deidara, the boy did nothing but arts. He'd sleep in every class but one it came to arts he'd be on point and that irritated Gaara. Not enough to kill him behind the school after gym but enough to be very willing to take him out with such a fine opportunity such as The Program. This was perfect.

The truth is that Gaara had a long list of people he eagerly desired gone, unfortunately they were not all here but he'd have to due with who was here. The first on his list was the Uchiha relatives. They annoyed him to no extent with their angelic reputation and their stupid kindness that made him itch with anger. He wanted nothing more then to disfigure their beautiful features and remove them of their pure aspects. Nothing on this earth could be pure, he'd strip them of their skin and show the world the ugly truth hidden beneath their pale flesh.

The second one would be Ino, the blond haired bitch. He began to feel that he had something against blonds and beautiful people because every time he saw her smiling in the walls with nothing but that gleam in her eye he'd want nothing more then to rip those blue irises right out of her head. She always wore the sluttiest outfits that made him cringe in delight and the exposition of such rip-able flesh, he knew exactly where he'd cut her. Right along her swan like neck, more then enough of her blood would spill out from that sliced artery. It would be quite the show. He'd do the same to Sakura Haruno for she deserved the same treatment without remorse.

It was no use thinking forward, he had to get rid of the first and the second before moving on to his third victim. He grabbed his things and hurried along. People were waiting for him.

_He never felt more alive..._

-You are not alive-

Iruka was shaking so hard he thought he might fall apart. He couldn't believe this was happening to him of all people. What had he done to deserve this? He'd always been a helper, he'd watch children for their parents and help elders cross the road. He was suppose to be blessed but maybe this was a test. He should of stayed home. That regret never stopped coursing trough his mind as he clutched his crowbar tightly against his chest, he was scared.

_He was so scared._

He squeaked as he heard the sound of running feet above him so quickly curled him behind what looked like a lighthouse. He looked up and spotted his classmate Karin running up the stairs with a horrified look on her pale face that was void of her usual pair of glasses. Iruka was about to call for her when he heard a sequence of heavier footing and dragging. He looked up, wondering and staring at who would come until a drop of blood hit his face. He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his cry as he saw a bloody Sasori dragging along a even bloodier Shizuka who looked very much dead. The girl's head looked beaten in, Iruka almost puked in the palm of his hand.

Iruka stayed quiet as Sasori followed Karin up the stairs as he dragged Shizuka by the hair on her mangled skull until all three off them were out of sight. Iruka let his palm drop numbly, panting loudly as tears streamed down his face. He had to get away, he had to get away but his legs were so numb he could barely move. Sasori looked like the killers in the movies he feared so much.

Iruka didn't know how anyone could stomach killing someone. Okay, maybe Shizuka wasn't the nicest girl in the world and maybe she insulted him a few times but that didn't mean she deserved to meet such a cruel end. Even Karin didn't deserve this, he wanted to help her but he was too scared. His life was on the line here, he wished he could be as courageous as Kakashi. He wished...He wished Kakashi could be here with him instead of that vile Obito who wanted for nothing but his good looks. Iruka understood Kakashi on a level that Obito could never achieve in a million years.

Iruka slowly uncurled himself from his hiding spot beneath the stairs, seeing as the coast was clear. He took small steps forward until something came into contact with vision followed by a loud splat. He quickly looked down but immediately regretted it as he saw the fallen body of Karin, her eyes were wide open but she was gone as blood began to pool around her dead corpse. Iruka slowly raised his trembling eyes to look up only to be met with empty eyes staring right back at him. Iruka snapped, he screamed at the top of his lungs and took off in a run.

He had to find Kakashi and get out of here before anyone else was killed.

He had to find Kakashi _without Obito._

-You are not alive-

Suigetsu was a loud man by nature but when it came to a life and death situation, he could be as quiet as a fish in a pond. He was certainly not someone to be messed with in his opinion. At this moment, he was stalking his pray from afar, the woman went by the name of Kurenai. He'd seen her brutally murder Hinata and Hidan with absolutely no mercy. What was even more dangerous was that she seemed so soulless as she killed two of her classmates and with the knife in her palm he was sure she was very willing to kill more.

At this moment she was cautiously looking around, her hair swaying in the wind. Her eyes were spiteful and snapped at every movement. He quickly emerged from his hiding place to get a better look of the rapidly moving girl. Just as he hid behind a big tree, she took off in a run. Suigetsu gasped and took off after her, he had to keep track of her so he could get her very useful weapon. He merely had a stapler, what kind of weapon was that?!

So the white haired man began his long sprint in the general direction before he stopped as he lost sight of her. He stood there panting, cursing himself for losing such a valuable opponent. He spun around, trying to orient himself only to disorient himself further. He sighed, accepting his loss and began the walk of shame into the forest when he heard a thump from behind him. His eyes widened and his hand clutched the stapler tightly in the palm of his hand. He slowly turned around and immediately felt his heart pool in the pit of his stomach. There she was, her hair flowing in the wind as she crouched on the ground with her knife extended away from her body with a dark, murderous look on her face. She had no trace of fear and that really messed with Suigetsu.

"Hello, Kurenai." He gritted between his teeth that were quaking in fear, she remained silent. Her body slowly pulling out of her crouched position to straighten up, standing like he was her inferior. She made no move to greet him back, she simply stood there with her knife extended. Suigetsu grinned nervously, trying to ease the tension as he raised his arms up in defeat.

"How 'bout you put that knife down, okay? Were all friends here..." He tried but Kurenai made it very clear that she did not care as she made no sound. She simply stared with a anger burning behind her eyes like a ignited fire that roared with all it's might. He didn't understand how she got like this. This was absolutely insane, she looked more then insane.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you turn out like this?! Why aren't you scared?!" He roared after a while of complete and utter silence that ached his loud nature. It was begging him to break it wit his loud voice that boomed through the trees and surely to surrounding students. She spun the knife in her hand, her skill with the knife fluid but it felt awkward to see such a potentially dangerous item within the pale palm of a small woman.

"Do you not remember?" She said blankly and Suigetsu stared in confusion, "Shizune...Shizune...All because of your rebellion...Shizune was a good girl...She wasn't like you guys...she didn't deserve to die here...Not like that...**Not like that**..." Kurenai was clutching her head as she spook frantically, Suigetsu clenched his jaw to prevent it from shaky too hard. "Whoa calm down-" "All because of you guys...Shizune...you'll all pay...**You'll all pay**!" Suigetsu took that time to lunge only to be faced with the barrel of a gun, his nose touching the cold metal, stopping him in his tracks.

He looked up with sickly eyes, a pathetic smile on his face as he looked up at her blank one.

"You conniving bitch. You collected their weapons." He got out before she pulled the trigger and blew half of his face off. He was gone immediately, his mangled face oozing blood and his limbs twitching as the remaining sparks of his life drifting out of his body. She looked blankly at his weapon, it would be of no use. So she let it there.

She got ready to walk off when she heard rustling in the bushes, she raised her gun, pointing it towards where the noise came from and she shot one shot. She heard a squeak and felt a small spark of self pride for being able to shot a non-visible target. Kurenai walked towards the bushes where she heard pitiful whimpers and squeals of pain. She pushed the bushes aside and faced a bleeding Anko who's eyes were wide as she held her stomach that was profusely bleeding.

"Y-You..Y-You k-killer...No-No g-g-good m-murderer."She cried out through her pain, no tears were streaming down her face but Kurenai could tell that she was screaming on the inside. She swiftly pulled out her knife again and knelt beside the bleeding woman. She watched her cough and gasp for a while before she pulled her knife up and pierce the flesh of her jugular. Anko began to gargle, not believing how fucked up her friend became. So she shut her eyes and bathed in the excruciating pain that coursed through her veins.

She was dead by the time Kurenai stabbed her a third time. When Kurenai noticed Anko's lack of life, she grabbed the other girls bag and came across a stun gun. Useful. She picked it up and tucked it in the waistband of her skirt before slinging her bag across her shoulder and continuing on her way, searching for more and more of her comrades to kill. She felt pretty good.

She was pretty skilled to be able to take two lives at the same time.

-You are not alive-

"Naruto-san..." Sasuke whispered in relief as the blond finally came to stand beside him, the Uchiha no longer felt so alone standing here, facing his classmate. Now Naruto had snapped out of it and was ready to stand by his side. Naruto's shaky hand was laced with his own shaky hand as he let a few tears escape his eyes before he hardened and regained a firm hold on Naruto's gun.

"Tenten, you are out numbered but we won't kill you if you don't act. So you have three choices, you join us and refuse to participate...You run and fend for yourself...Or you attack and Sasuke blows a hole in his brains." Naruto said softly before gritting out the last part with a vicious anger. The dark haired boy clutched his shaky hand tightly, reassuring him that everything was okay as long as they had each other. Tenten began to shake, her crossbow quaking in her hand as her wild look drained out and turned into pure desperation. None of them could stop her before he ran into the woods, leaving the vest behind.

Time seemed to go by slowly as the gun in Sasuke's hand slipped out of his hand and onto the floor, Sasuke's arms were shaking so badly as he wrapped them around himself. Naruto shakily picked up the gun, noticing that the gun still had the safety on. Sasuke...Sasuke did not know how to shoot it...He protected the both of them without even knowing how to shoot. He felt so pathetic.

"W-We have to get going...Naruto-san...We have to move..." Sasuke whispered breathlessly as he walked on quaking legs towards his bulletproof vest that he picked off the floor and hugged tightly to his chest. Naruto nodded numbly, picking up both bags before walking on without a word. The Uchiha followed behind him with equal silence as he could not shake the fear off but he had no choice but to ignore it. They would not survive if they were scared, he knew that very well.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours, searching for a place to hide to gather their bearings after a dangerous confrontation with someone they thought was their classmate and not their nemesis to kill on sight. They, however, refused to play by the rules of the Program. They finally reached a series of multiple steps leading to what was surely a shrine, they could hide in there for a little bit.

The trek up the long sets of stairs was absolutely tiring, they were panting as they finally reached the top of the stairs which revealed to them a small path towards an even smaller shrine. It was big enough for leg room and to fit two people as well as their stuff but it was smaller then most shrines either of them had been too. Sasuke smiled softly as he began to walk after catching his breath until he noticed that Naruto was not following him. The man remained with his head low. Sasuke looked at him worriedly.

"Naruto-san...Come on." He whispered worriedly as he gently wrapped his slender fingers around the twitching tanned hand. Sasuke knew that Naruto was not in his best spirits after what happened but it was absolutely heart wrenching to see someone look so defeated. He gently dragged the taller blond into the shrine but the minute he shut the doors and locked them, Naruto crumbled to the ground, his fist connecting with the ground in anger. Sasuke gasped in surprise as the man punched the floor while cursing at the top of his lungs. Tears began to drip onto the battered ground.

"What are you doing?!"

The skin of Naruto's knuckles began to break as a shaken up Sasuke slammed into him, knocking him back slightly as his clenched fist was grabbed with shaky hands. Sasuke's eyes were beyond wide as he looked from the split skin of his knuckles to Naruto's drained face. The Uchiha swallowed the lump forming in his throat as the blond refused to answer him.

"Naruto-san...What has gotten into you?!"Sasuke tried again desperately, his face relaxing in relief as angry blue eyes turned towards him with such desperation. Those blue eyes began to well with tears as he grit his teeth, ripping his hand from Sasuke's grasp. The other boy set his hands on his own lap, not knowing what to do with his hands anymore.

"I couldn't-I couldn't protect you...I chickened out...I fucking chickened out! I was su-suppose to protect you...but I failed...I fucking failed...I'm so sorry...I'm so fucking sorry...I chickened out.." Naruto repeated over and over again, the palm of his good hand buried deep in his bright locks of hair. To the Uzumaki this was disgusting on his part, first he couldn't protect the beautiful boy now he was acting like a frail little boy in front of him.

His rant was abruptly stopped as the palm of Sasuke's hand connected with his tanned cheek. Naruto's head snapped to the side, he raised his hand up to gingerly touch his burning cheek. He turned his wide eyes to a frowning Sasuke who looked angrier then he'd ever seen him before.

"I'm not a princess Naruto...I can take care of myself! I know you want to protect me but were here together...I want to protect you too. We won't survive if your protecting me but there's no one to protect you...S-So... please don't resent yourself be-because I don't resent you..."Sasuke finished his speech, feeling a little regret for slapping Naruto across the face but at the moment it felt necessary. Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable as the boy stared at him with a look of astonishment as he held his reddening cheek.

"W-What? Were you even listening to me?!"Sasuke asked, trying to hide himself from the stare but Naruto pulled him back, holding his hands between his own. Sasuke looked at him with wide confused eyes that matched Naruto's astonished eyes.

"Yo-You called me...You called me Naruto...Not Naruto-san..." Naruto breathed out slowly, his face bright. Sasuke blushed brightly, upset that he had forgotten his manners due to his momentary anger. He bowed his head, almost colliding with the blond's.

"I'm sorry...I was angry, I didn't notice. Please, pardon my rudeness..." He whispered thickly but Naruto shook his head vigorously. Sasuke was sort of lost at the moment as he looked at his partner's enthusiasm. Just a few minutes ago, the man was punching the floor in anger yet now he was completely dazed and cheery.

"No...Please, I prefer you just call me Naruto or Naruto-kun. It seems more personal...like we've become closer." Naruto was beet red as he scratched the back of his neck with his good hand nervously. He was so happy that his crush addressed him so informally. Sasuke smiled at him softly before nodding slowly getting up to get his bag. Once he had it, he opened the zipper and pulled out the map and the pencil. He spread it across his lap and circled two areas.

"I marked off the spots they said on the intercom...I think I got this right." He whispered hesitantly before folding up the map again. Naruto watched him with hooded eyes...this boy...he was so small and so soft looking but without even realizing it the boy had an effect on people. He was strong without having to be big and muscular and for that Naruto admired him. He smiled softly to himself...He'd been underestimating the boy all this time.

"Sasuke..." He called, snapping the boy out of his musing. He raised his head and smiled brightly at the youngest Uchiha who had stolen his heart the moment he set eyes on him. "Thank you." He gently continued, thanking the boy for not only standing up for him when he was doing but also for gracing him with the honor of knowing him. Sasuke looked shocked for a second before his face softened and he rested a fist against his pink lips with a dusted blush on his now pink cheeks. The boy lowered his fist and smile a genuine smile.

"Don't sweat it!" Sasuke assured him as if everything was going to be okay.

_But it wasn't ever going to be okay._

-You are not alive-

The moment Shikamaru saw Choji's dead body laying on the cold ground he made an oath to get out of this place because he knew that would be the other boy's wish. So he prayed for his friend and took off in a run. There was no way in hell he'd play but he knew others would be very ready to kill their fellow classmates.

He hid in trees near what looked like a shrine but he did not approach the buildings for he knew better then to go somewhere that was probably student infested. He sighed deeply at the thought of his classmates pinning against each other, the picture of Choji's dead face printed in his mind but he had to think rationally. He couldn't let anger drive him, he would not survive if so. He pulled his bag onto his lap to see what weapon he was graced with. He was surprised as he pulled out a sleek, black...Laptop?

He flipped it open, the screen flashing before turning on. It was a normal computer. He was angry for a second, what would this serve? How could he fend for himself with a laptop unless...Unless he turned it into a tracker or better yet...if he made himself untraceable. He cracked his fingers, warming himself up. This would not be easy but he knew he could do it. He looked at the cold metal around his wrist, analyzing it.

He recalled the man telling them that the bracelet served as a tracker and a monitor for our bodily functions. All that information wasn't for the students...it was for the people running this hell hole. So Shikamaru concluded that the information his bracelet was giving would relay back to the mainframe located in the school where those vile people were surely watching them. If somehow he could tap into their system, he'd be able to prevent The Program from blowing them up. Without that threat on their heads, the students would be able to escape this hell hole with the memory of the ones already lost.

He opened a few programs on the laptop and began feverishly typing.

He could do this.

_He had to._

-You are not alive-

Kiba was hysterical, he was afraid for the safety of his girlfriend Hinata and his friend Shino but when he heard that sickly voice in the intercom tell him that his girlfriend was no longer walking this earth, he shut down. His eyes became dull, his body limp against the tree as he cursed himself for being to scared to wait for her. He'd promised her...He'd promised her but he could not keep her safe like he swore too. He could not be courageous like Naruto who had swore in front of everyone that he would kill if it meant keeping the Uchiha safe. Yet, he could never do the same for Hinata. He was too much of a coward. A sick part of his mind just wanted to abandon everyone and go home but that was not possible.

So he remained numb, waiting for someone to pinch him and wake him up from this nightmare that he no longer wanted to be part of. He missed his mom, his sister and his dog Akamaru. He just wanted to go back. He'd do anything to go back. He'd do anything to be saved, he'd do anything.

He wanted his Shino to save him from here. He wanted Naruto to be with him as a team. He wanted Shikamaru to tell him how stupid he is and he wanted Hinata to hug him close, assuring him that everything would be okay.

Even if things would never be okay. Even though he would not survive here.

He just wanted to be told he would live even though...

_**He was not alive here.**_

-You are not alive-

Orochimaru couldn't believe what he just did. His stomach was making pleasurable flops as the image of the blood spilling out of his classmates mangled limbs. It was perfect, it was art,_** it was science**_. This was dissecting on a whole new level, a complete new way to open up the human body without needing to subdue and slice them up with a thin blade. Of course, that method was more personal and more pleasurable but with his grenades he felt more in control and powerful.

He slid down the bark of the large tree he was hiding behind, his chest was heaving and his eyes were bewildered but a large crazed smile grazed his features as he hid from Lee who was frantically searching for him just a few minutes ago. He sighed in relief as the boy was nowhere in sight and deemed his deeds a success. He wished he had a camera to take a few pictures of his work.

He rolled his last two grenades in his hands nervously, there was many students out there. Orochimaru knew very well that two grenades would not be enough to kill all those students who were surely not in groups so he could not repeat his previous killing. He'd have to figure something out or else he was dead meat. Orochimary grabbed his bag and set out, he'd have to think about what he was going to do but for now he had to get moving.

-You are not alive-

Jugo felt kind of weird as his forearm wrapped around a frantic Shion's neck, her blond hair thrown over her face as she clawed at his arm. He watched with wide eyes as her nails drew blood, was she really scared? He liked the prospect of fear, it was enticing to think that he could possibly illicit fear from anyone. He had always been the gentle type that every pushed around but in this game his brawn pushed others around. Well, if they asked for it like Shino had.

The girl charged at him with a scalpel that she dug into his shoulder, she smiled at him smuggling until a thick arm wrapped around her neck, shocking her pretty white neck. That's when he noticed how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to rip that beauty away from her demon self. She did not deserve it for attacking him while he wasn't looking.

He tightened his grip, her gags became louder and her clawing became weaker as the air exited her lungs but did not exit them. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gagged, begin silently for air. Jugo felt kind of weirder as she completely stopped struggling, her claws leaving his arms to trace strong patterns on the ground. His eyes widened as he watched her write on the dirty ground.

**'I'**

**'Hope'**

**'You'**

**'Die'**

**'Painful-'**

Her hand suddenly went limp and she was gone. Jugo dropped her, his eyes frantic and his face scared as he fell to the floor. He scrambled back with his mouth wide open and his eyes bulging until his back hit was felt like a pair of legs. He looked up quickly, his eyes teary and afraid but it was too late. A knife settled deep into the flesh between his two bulging eyes. Slowly, he faded. His eyes loosing life as he stared into a woman's dark eyes that held no mercy.

-You are not alive-

To say Temari liked the sinful act of whorish sex with various men would be a lie, she loved the sinful act of whorish sex with various men. To her, it was like embarrassing the curves of her body and receiving the love she never got from her mother and father who abandoned her for their work. So when her parents were out she was also out, searching for a means to quench her thirst for love. She didn't care who gave it, girls or boys, it didn't matter to her as long as they gave her the fix she needed.

When she figured out she was in the program, her heart pounded in her chest. Fear coursing in her blood but the minute she spotted Kabuto hiding in the buses, her thirst for love went up ten folds. She didn't know if it was the fear or her obsessive need turning for the worst. She knew she would have to kill him but this body would satisfy her no matter what. So she pulled an act, she let her fake tears prick her eyes as she crumbled to the ground in front of the scared Kabuto who's glasses almost fell off his scared face.

He looked at her in fear, pointing his pair of scissors at her heart but she laid a gentle hand on the pair of scissors to push it aside and wrap her arms around his neck, making sure her large breasts pressed against his quivering chest. She knew he noticed as his ears turned red and he nervously wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She 'cried' in his chest, faking her emotions. He was weak and it was easy for her to push him down and pull him out for her own sick pleasure.

It wasn't long before her large breast were unclothed and bouncing along with her on Kabuto's male genitalia. The man was a moaning mess, a virgin wrapped tightly by her used vagina. His thrusts were frantic, hitting her pleasure spot with terrible accuracy. She did not like this, he wasn't sucking on her nipples or messaging her clitoris. It felt like she was doing it to a moaning doll. How boring. She was starting do get tired of the organ she was penetrating herself with and the mess it was attached too. She couldn't feel the love she so desperately needed to replace her fear with.

She became angry as her heart and body were not receiving what she needed so she grabbed his scissors that laid limb in his hand that trembled with pleasure that she could not feel. She only felt full with more fear. The man below her was not coherent, his mind was gone in pleasure or maybe even in fear. He never ejaculated. She pulled away and he did not move. He knew what was coming as tears rolled down his cheeks and she was ready to strike until her own weapon, an ice pick was deep in her stomach.

Pain coursed through her veins as she looked down at the blood pooling onto the fabric of her skirt. She slowly and painfully raised her eyes to see the face of a manic below her, the look made her blood run cold and her face turn pale as she slowly grumbled on top of him. What? How was this possible? All she wanted was love from him even if he didn't mean it. Even if he didn't care, she just wanted to feel love so how could he kill her for wanting something so pure when she was going to kill him for not being able to offer her what she so desperately needed.

Her ears were buzzing and her vision was blurring, she felt her body hit the ground but felt no pain from it. She had just been thrown away again just like her parents had done. She laid there naked and exposed, her hazy eyes could make up the image of Kabuto standing over her with his glasses shining in the sun hiding his eyes and his face wearing the smile of a crazed killer she had never pinned him to be. She thought of him as an easy target, easy and frail but it was a faced much like hers but in this battle of facades she did not come out the winner.

The cruel man pulled her own weapon out of the wound, that he had surely pulled out of her bag when she was lost in her thoughts, and left. Leaving her cold and alone much like others had done to her in the past. She could almost not feel sad. She had felt the feeling of abandonment before, it had become bittersweet to her. Yet, she knew that she would no longer feel it as she stared with fading vision at the darkening skies she would soon soar in. A pool of blood soaked the grass below and around her, bathing her in her own blood.

She smiled weakly, this was the end.

She would receive love in the next life.

-You are not alive-

The sky was a dark indigo when Naruto opened the eyes he did not know he shut, he was laying on the hard wood floor that was extremely uncomfortable. He sat up slowly, his back popping and his mouth opening wide to let out a yawn. He slept restlessly but it was bearable knowing Sasuke was watching over him while he slept. He quickly spotted the boy in the small shrine, he was fiddling with his fingers, a sad and distant look on his face. Naruto's tired face immediately turned to worry.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked. The sudden noise in the small shrine caused him to jump slightly, his eyes bulging before slowly softening as he realized there was no immediate danger. Naruto was physically weakened as the boy sent him a small smile that was absolutely heartwarming.

"Good evening, Naruto-san. Nothing's wrong..."He shook his head, looking down at his clenched fist and slowly relaxing them. He continued kindly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I slept alright and you called me 'Naruto-san' again." The blond pointed out with a pout, slightly upset that the beauty had returned to addressing him on such formal terms instead of addressing him casually. He sort of expected the boy to let go of such forms of respect while they were part of this terror but it seemed that the boy would not let go of his teachings despite the situation they were currently in. He still couldn't quite believe they were put here. He couldn't believe they were forced to kill each other and for what? To appease the population with terror? Naruto's anger began to grow and so did Sasuke's guilt for he thought that it was his mistake that caused Naruto's expression to turn for the worst.

"I'm...sorry. I'll try my best to address you with no formality. I'm sorry please don't be angry." Sasuke whispered, clutching at Naruto's sleeve with his head bowed. Naruto looked away, willing his anger away. He didn't mean to make the boy indirectly feel bad, he smiled bitterly as he pushed away the anger induced by the program boil deep in his veins. Once it was all gone, he turned to the boy and rested a comforting hand against his shoulder. Silently telling him to lift his head.

"My anger is not towards you, I'm sorry for letting my emotions show so carelessly. Everything happening just pissed me off n-not you so don't apologize, call me whatever you are comfortable with. I'm sorry for pressuring you to call me something your aren't used too." He tried to ease the boy who looked at him worriedly and shook his head with the same look on his pale beautiful face. Naruto could not possible be mad at him.

"Are you still upset at what happened?" He whispered sullenly at he gazed at the split skin on tanned knuckles, the wound looked painful yet the blond had yet to complain about it. Naruto looked at the hand the other was looking at and winced at the sight of his open skin. In the midst of his anger, he had failed to notice how bad it actually was. He sighed at his stupidity and flopped on his back, staring up at the hardwood ceiling, sighing in distaste and ignoring Sasuke's question unconsciously. His thoughts were too clouded to fully pay attaching until a gentle hand rested gingerly on his wounded knuckles.

"It doesn't hurt." He tried to ease the boy.

"Liar. It's useless to lie around me, I'm good at detecting lies." He said stubbornly yet his voice sounded a little shaky and weak, Naruto chuckled pulling his hand away to stare at it for a little, he deemed it would not get infected if he didn't play with it too much. His wound reminded him that Sasuke had been shot in the leg by an arrow and he had not complained about his wound as of yet.

"How is your leg?" He asked him, sitting up. At the mention of his wound, Sasuke rested his hand on his leg, gently pressing on the wound. He winced and pulled his hand away, sighing deeply he rested his hands on his lap and frowned.

"I guess the adrenaline prevented me from feeling anything for a while but it burns a bit."He mumbled, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Naruto sighed and nodded, there was not much he could do about the others injury, they could only hope that the wound would heal on it's own. Silence engulfed the shrine once more giving Sasuke the opportunity to grab his map and scan the grounds.

"There is much we have to talk about, Naruto-san. We are on the second morning of the program, meaning we only have a day and to nights left to get out of this place or...at least survive until the end...hoping that one of...one of us makes it out of here." He ended sullenly, his shoulders quaking and his head bowing low as he thought about the end that seemed closer then it actually was.

"I won't kill you. Neither will anyone else. I-I fucked up the first time but I won't let you get hurt." Naruto said through clenched teeth, his fist in tight balls. He could not imagine himself standing over a dead Sasuke...being the one to end this angel's life. He wanted to live but he couldn't possibly end the others life. He just couldn't do it.

"Naruto-san...we both know there can only be one student."

-You are not alive-

-24 students remaining-

-Chapter End-

**Alert- I am almost done with Chapter 38 of Survival of The Dead: The Dead Rise Again**

Should be a few days until I'm done!


	3. Chapter 3 You are not alone

Past Battle Royale!: I just had the perfect idea for a new narusasu story... buh buh nah nah based on battle royale! I thought it would be the perfect story, I was missing the excitement of writing an action and horror filled story like survival of the dead and the sequel... so this story will have all I need. I got a complaint on my grammar for my newest story, and I'm really sorry I use open office so it corrects my mistakes but sometimes I write things at the wrong places so yup very sorry. Okay alright. So yup.

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

Disclaimer: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

BUT OUT WITH THE OLD AND IN WITH THE NEW!

New Battle royale... Battle royale: A new age

So yup, I'm rewriting Battle Royale because I did not like how things went with it and I'd like to repent for how bad it was by revamping this story. So here we go!

Disclaimers: all the naruto character in this story do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owner.

Summary:

**Warnings: explicit violence, mature content such as: language, sexual content, use of weapons, gore, sai.**

**Student Roster**

**Grade 9/C**- Chosen.

21:Girls 21:Boys -Total 42

1 Choji A.

2 Hidan Jashin

3 Neji Hyuuga

4 Tsunami

5 **Iruka Umino**

6 Jugo S.

7 Kiba I.

8 Sasori R.

9 TenTen

10 Naruto U.

11 Obito U.

12 Deidara C

13 Sora

14 Shion F.

15 Kakashi H.

16 Kakuzu S.

17 Shino H.

18 Suigetsu H.

19 Gaara S.

20 Karin U.

21 Temari S.

22 Shika. N.

23 Ino Y.

24 Sasuke U.

25 Konan

26 Lee R.

27 Hinata H.

28 Sakura H.

29 Kabuto Y.

30 Orochimaru

31 Anko

32 Kurenai

33 Shizune

34 Tayuya

35 Rin

36 Shizuka

37 Ayame

38 Pakura

39 Mabui

40 **Emiru**

41 Susuki

42 Momiji

Student number above. Once a student is killed the name will be bared and the total number will decrease.

The rules are:

A randomly-selected school class is placed on a deserted island. There, they have to kill each other in order to survive. The game ends when there is only one survivor left behind. Prior to the game, each student is fitted with a neck collar that monitors their positions, vital signs and other info. They are given one bag of supplies each, which contains water, rations, a compass, a map and some randomly-selected weapon. The weapons range from bladed weapons to pistols, full-auto guns and also the occasional "surprise", such as a boomerang, paper fan and poison. The island is divided into a grid network of more-or-less equally large "zones". Once in a while, one of these will be deemed a danger zone. When that happens, the neck-collars of any students inside it who stays there longer than the allowed time will detonate, killing them. If no-one dies within 24 hours, everyone's collars detonate and nobody survives. Also, if more than one person is still alive at the end of the 72-hour time limit, everyone's collars will also detonate."

Let the games begin!

Chapter 3: You are not alone

-24 hours in-

"_Naruto-san...we both know there can only be one student." _Those words rang in Naruto's mind like an ominous curse. That was the conclusion of every game; only one student would leave the arena of 72-hour hell. However, if it were to come to Sasuke and him being the last ones alive then something would have to happen or else both of them would blow up. He couldn't allow the Uchiha to pass on but he was ready to die. Naruto wanted nothing more then to wake up from this terrifying nightmare but he knew that this was very much real. Many of his classmates were probably dead.

He watched Sasuke guiltily tuck a stray piece of hair behind his ear, his eyes down turned and his lips in a thin line. Naruto knew that Sasuke felt horrible for saying the truth that they'd both have to accept eventually if they made it to the end. Despite his declaration in the classroom, Naruto wasn't so confident about defeating his classmates. Some of them were probably playing...maybe all of them were playing. That was an enormous amount of opponents.

"Naruto-san..." Sasuke called nervously, looking at Naruto who was lost in his thoughts. Blue eyes switched from hazed to attentive. "I'm sorry for saying something so...unmotivated." He whispered regretfully. Naruto shook his head, blushing at how adorable Sasuke was despite the horrors outside.

"No. You are just saying the truth...it's fine. I just need you to trust me and when the time comes...we'll do what's best." Naruto explained, his eyes also down turning to look at the hardwood floor. He said that so casually but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. He'd either kill Sasuke or Sasuke would kill him, he couldn't fathom either. It burned his chest and made him dizzy. He took a displeased look until a pale hand tugged his sleeve. He looked up into watery dark eyes and a small smile pulling the pink lips.

"No matter what happens when this is all over...I'm glad I'm here with you." The boy confessed with a watery smile, his hands dropping from the sleeve to grab tanned hands with care. Naruto could feel the comfort radiating off the boy like warmth radiating off the sun.

Yes, Naruto too was glad that he was not alone.

"Now that that's cleared, we should get moving."

-You are not alone-

Lee found it hard to search for someone without being able to call their name loudly. Ever time he'd think; 'Sakura is around this corner' only to find her no where in sight. He begun to fear for the worse, maybe someone had killed her already because he failed to find her quick enough? Maybe Orochimaru had gotten to her? Those were the many horrifying questions that ran frantically in his hazardously bewildered mind as he searched every corner.

He wouldn't give up. He promised her and himself that he wouldn't give up on finding her and saving her from death. He stopped when he suddenly heard a loud shrill scream coming from behind him, he started sprinting. There was a chance that the scream could possible belong to his beloved pink girlfriend.

He crouched behind a tree near the location the scream came from, he peeked around and his eyes widened. There she was...his pink princesses, holding a bleeding Ino closely as Kakuzu loomed over them with a blank look on his face and what looked to be a nightstick raised over his head. He was going to hit his girlfriend who braced for impact but Lee would not let that happen.

He leaped out from behind the trees with a found sense of courage and threw his baton with all his might. The long stick struck the man straight in the throat, knocking him back with a strangled cry of shock and pain. Lee took the opportunity to apply pressure on the man's pressure point to knock him out, a skill he had acquired from his good sensei Gai. His heart was slowing from it's race when the act was finished. The girls were safe for now.

He turned to them, Ino was crying in pain while Sakura held her and looked at him with green eyes full of tears and relief at seeing her boyfriend safe and sound. He crouched in front of them, smiling fondly at Sakura. They did not need words, they knew they were both glad they found each other in time.

"How is she?" Lee asked in concern, motioning at Ino who was whimpering in pain and clutching her bleeding arm. Sakura gazed down at her friend worriedly before turning back to look at her worried boyfriend.

"Kakuzu came out of nowhere and hit her with his stick. Her skin split but I think it might be broken." Lee did not need anymore words for he knew that the unconsciousness would not last forever. He handed Sakura his weapon and pulled Ino up into his arms bridal style to avoid making her do any excessive movements until they found a safe place to address her wounds. He turned to Sakura and nodded, she understood immediately and took off with him. Leaving Kakuzu alone on the ground, not knowing that behind them, someone was playing executioner.

The woman approached Kakuzu with little worry and no mercy, bringing down her utility knife down onto his exposed forehead. Blood spewing out profusely as she stabbed him until his brains gushed out. Jugo was not a satisfying kill for her, this cut the cake. The brains looked wonderful on the grass. Yes, she was the winner.

Rin was a winner in a game built just for her.

-You are not alone-

Gaara was itching with excitement as he gazed at a vulnerable and weak Kiba, breaking down. Such an easy target, it would satisfy him greatly to see the brunette's guts hanging from the trees. So he sneaked closer and closer to his pray, like a tiger to a gazelle. Until he felt something hard press against the back of his head. He knew someone had caught the tiger before the tiger could kill the gazelle.

He burst into laughter, peering with green eyes at the shadow of a strongly built teen. It was no one other then Shino, he concluded as he stared into shadowed eyes hidden behind sunglasses. The man was looking him as if he was crazy when he was truly just having fun!

"You are not hurting him." Shino snarled, nudging his head with the paddle. His voice was loud and booming, Kiba had taken notice but was too scared to move. He was shaking and staring with wide eyes. Gaara's fingers were twitching on his knife, aching to dig into bloody flesh. He needed blood...he needed more blood but he couldn't move and risk his skull getting bashed open by Shino's paddle

However, an opening came quickly and Gaara was not one to miss opportune moments. Kiba was making his way over to them with a look of relief on his face at noticing the dark haired man but tripped on a root falling face first onto the hard ground. Gaara was glad for his protective nature that allowed him a few seconds of interval to act while Shino was distracted by Kiba.

He swiftly turned around, digging his knife in the flesh of Shino's knee. The man crumbled with a wail, falling on his back. Another mistake. The knife holder took this chance and jumped on the man, stabbing his sharp blade into the soft stomach flesh causing a chocked cry to erupt from Shino's lips. He was done with him for now, he had to take care of a shell shocked Kiba who was backed up against the tree with wide eyes dripping tears.

"Look at what we have here..."He drawled licking his lips in satisfaction at the fear Kiba radiated. This was perfect. He could hear Shino chocking on his own blood, telling him to stop but no, he wouldn't stop. This was too much fun...this was so much freedom to take out his anger and frustration and to let this murderous side out of him. Kiba was whimpering and shaking, his limps stiff and preventing him from moving out of fear.

He watched with lust filled eyes, eying the tan throat. Perfect. The brown eyes were begging him not to come any closer but Gaara couldn't help himself.

"You have always spoke a lot you know? Always annoying me with that never ending loud voice of yours." Gaara recited, waving his knife in the air. Tears were spilling like waterfalls down Kiba's cheeks, Shino's cries were growing weaker and now Kiba was going to face this man all by himself. Gaara was growing tired of this game, he was prepared to end this once and for all when suddenly, something hard connected with his shoulder knocking him slightly to the side. The hit was not strong enough to knock him to the ground.

He was met with the sight of a bleeding and pale Shino dropping the paddle to the floor covering in his own blood to limp weakly towards Kiba. Gaara had never seen such strength from someone so injured. It was amusing...so amusing. He stood back and let them have their fun for a little bit. He had no problem watching Shino die slowly. The man was already bleeding out from his wounds, leaving thick trails of murky blood on his clothes and on the green grass.

Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba who was crying hard and whimpering for this to not be true but Gaara could confirm that all of this was true. This blood was real and this happiness was real and their pain was very much real. It was beautiful, it was almost like a play. The blood and the determination to reach the one you loved before it was too late. The blood was great but the love was sickening to Gaara.

"It'-It's oka-y...you...not alone." Shino gasped out through blood covered lips before the light in his eyes began to fade into a dream that he'd never wake up from. Shino was dead by Gaara's hands, skewered by the man he previous held captive. The red head threw his head back and laughed with all his might, he was the victor. Now that the other one was dead and draining blood, it was time to put the brunette out of his misery but when he went to stare into those miserable eyes to feed his satisfaction, he was faced with blank eyes and a large empty smile.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you smiling?!" Gaara yelled, angered that the tears had stopped and that he could no longer see the despair in Kiba's eyes. Yet the tanned man did not stop smiling, he took a new turn and began snickering to himself, stroking Shino's hair with shaky hands. His mind had collapsed, he felt no pain. He felt no sadness he felt nothing but crazed bliss. He didn't even feel when Gaara angrily slit his throat with the sharp blade. He chocked a little bit, the smile still on his face before he faded and fell forward onto Shino's body. They were both dead.

Gaara was trembling, he did not understand! He did not understand! How could Kiba not show any sort of misery or pain!? That was not possible. Gaara backed away in fear, his eyes wide and his head pounding before he took off in a sprint leaving the two to rest together.

-You are not alone-

Kakashi and Obito. Walked cautiously, minding every sound that came from the trees around them. The tallest of the two was in the front, protectively shield the smaller one who was clutching his back, shaking like a leaf. Kakashi felt terrible for not being able to rid Obito of his fear but there was no way of doing that.

Kakashi pulled out the map, orientating himself poorly. They were just at the residential are...and they headed north from there so they should be...heading towards the tangerine trees. That sounded like a peaceful place but he couldn't drop his guard while he had Obito with him. "We are heading towards a new area okay, Obito." Obito nodded numbly. He was extremely thankful that he could be with the love of his life during these difficult times.

Kakashi snapped his Uzi up, scaring Obito who peeked around his man to see him pointing his gun and some moving bushes. He pushed the smaller of the two behind him, glaring furiously with his one good eye.

"Who the fuck is over there?! Show yourself!" Kakashi growled, his gun steadily pointing at the bush, he was not afraid to kill if it meant keeping Obito safe and sound. "Kakash-Kakashi...it might be Sasuke!" The Uchiha whispered hopefully, he really missed his cousin and hoped he was alright until his hopes were crushed by a brunette head coming out of the bushes. It was Iruka. The man had tears in his eyes with a look of pure relief and joy on his face.

"Iruka...?" "Kakashi!" The boy cried, throwing his arms around Kakashi and sobbing into his chest. Obito stepped aside, watching as his boyfriend awkwardly patted the heaving back. Obito was glad to see Iruka as well but something in him told him that something was not right. The brunette seemed to be pressing himself against his boyfriend a little too intimately.

"Kakashi..."Obito whispered awkwardly as well, he felt slightly uncomfortable, it didn't look like Iruka was happy to see him at all. He wanted Kakashi away from the boy right away. The man immediately turned his attention back to Obito who was fiddling with his fingers, not knowing how to warn his boyfriend about the feelings he was having. It wasn't jealousy...It's just the way Iruka looked...didn't seem right to him.

"What's wrong Obito?" Kakashi asked, pulling away from Iruka to wrap a chunky arm around his love's shoulders, pulling him close. The Uchiha sighed in his lovers chest, enjoying the warmth in strength until he peeked over the strong shoulder to see an angered looking Iruka. Those usually friendly dark brown eyes were glaring daggers at him, his aura was deadly and he was almost green with jealousy but...Obito couldn't say a word. He couldn't tell Kakashi what he was seeing because he feared that Iruka would be abandoned and die. He didn't want that for anyone despite the looks he was receiving.

So he snugged his face in Kakashi's chest with a down turned look.

"Nothing..."

He wouldn't cause problems.

-You are not alone-

"_Hello students, this is the first announcement of the second day. Good morning too you all! I hope were having a pleasant day? Are we having fun? Of course we are! You guys did a wonderful job yesterday and some lovely progress this morning, I assure you that you are all progressing very well for the 48-hour mark which is in progress at this moment. Just a reminder that if there is more then one student left at the 72-hour you will be blown up so Chop Chop! Anyways, I'll announce the little losers!: Girl 3; Shion. Girl 4; Karin. Girl 5; Temari. Boy 5; Jugo. Girl 10; Anko. Boy 10; Deidara. Girl 15; Shizuka along with Boy 15; Suigetsu. Girl 16; Ayame. For this mornings kills, Boy 6; Kiba. Boy 13; Kakuzu and finally Boy 14; Shino. What a load, keep up the same pace and we might see an end! I will be announcing the banned places in a couple of minutes. Happy Killings once again!"_ A voice boomed through the small land.

Kurenai listened numbly, counting the numbers in her mind as she watched the clouds drift by. There was a total of twenty-one of her classmates dead within the first 24-hours. She was able to kill off two in the first four hours and another two after that so in the first 24-hours, she'd killed four students. If all went well and the other students did what they were suppose to do, she'd be able to kill eight more students approximately. They all deserved it...because of them...because of them Shizune was dead. All because of them...she'd make sure each and every one of them roots here.

She heard a twig snap but she stayed still. They couldn't kill her, she was better. She pretended to be asleep shutting her eyes and breathing in softly. It wasn't long before cautious feet entered her the zone she was in. The girl was cautious but too clumsy. She'd be too easy to kill. Kurenai let her body relax as the figure loomed over her to see if she was alive. Kurenai took this as the perfect time to use her good trusty knife. She slowly, agonizingly slowly, wrapped her fingers around the handle of her knife.

Once the person began pulling back she snapped her eyes open and swiftly stabbed the now identifiable girl as Pakura. The girl looked at her in surprise with the one eye that did not have a knife piercing through it. The surprise didn't last long as Pakura's one eye began to dull out. Kurenai twisted the knife once then twice with the flick of a wrist before pulling back and pushing the girl off her knife. She stabbed the spot where her heart was just for good measures before she thanked her luck. Already a few hours into the 48 hour mark and she already killed one person! Shizune would be pleased with the progression of her presence.

But her happiness was foiled when another presence blocked the sun from beaming down at her but she did not let her displeasure show as she turned her head slowly to see the long and sharp blade of a machete held by a crying Mabui. The girl had a determined look on her face but her arms were shaking. Kurenai looked at her blankly, not caring for her tears. Her mind correcting every mistake Mabui made, the first one was sneaking up behind her and the second one was letting her get up slowly.

"You killed Pakura!" The girl screamed, her hands shaking with the machete tightly in her grip. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and mucus was dripping from her nose that she didn't bother to wipe but Kurenai didn't blame her. If she put the weapon down, she'd be dead in just a couple of seconds.

"No shit." Kurenai said blankly, with an undertone of sarcasm that threw Mabui off. Said girl, cried loudly, her eyes peeking at the dead Pakura who's left eye was completely destroyed and Kurenai's bloody knife that remained on the ground when Kurenai began to get up. Kurenai knew very well that a knife was no match against a machete.

"How dare you! You were never like this Kurenai! I know that sometimes things were rough but we are all friends...How could you do that?!" Mabui cried out in disbelief. Before all this, everyone was friends but now she Pakura the one who stuck with her during these tough times was killed by a girl they thought was their friend. Mabui just couldn't believe that people were actually participating in this game. They were all suppose to ban together and figure out how to get out of there but she thought wrong.

"Shizune was my only friend." The visibly unarmed girl said boredly, her emotions completely pushed into the back of her mind where the dead Shizune laid. She no longer had any pity for anyone in this class. They were all better off rotting here. Mabui's eyes widened before becoming lidded in pain.

"Is this why you're doing this?! Because of Shizune!? Do you really think she would have wanted you t do all this?!" Kurenai eyes turned dark as the girl said those words. She did not know her friend so how dare she comment on what Shizune would think. Kurenai looked down for a moment, the handle of the gun she took from one of her kills was tucked in the waistband of her shirt.

"Hey...were you with Pakura?" Kurenai said softly, and Mabui believed that she had softened from her words. She wiped her tears with one hand, smiling sadly.

"Yes."

"Good. You'll be with her again." Kurenai said blankly as she whipped her gun out and shot only one bullet. A this close of a range, there was no way she could miss. Mabui was dead before she could even know what happened as the bullet hole formed a perfect circle between her brows. She fell like dead weight, her machete cutting her leg as it landed blade first as she fell.

Kurenai bent down, grabbing the machete and inspecting it carefully. There was blood on it, the blade was sharp but the girth of the weapon was inferior to the knife so she chose to keep the knife instead. She then moved to search Pakura who had nothing but a cellphone, she picked it up and flipped it open. Inside the contact list, there was a number listed as school. She dialled it and held it to her ear.

"_Heeeelllooooo?"_ The same voice from the microphone singsonged into the phone.

"When I'm done with all the students, I'll be coming for you." She threatened- no she promised that he was going to get the brunt of her hatred when time would come. She would kill him with her bare hands.

-You are not alone-

Shikamaru was typing away furiously, ignoring the intercom message telling the remained students who had been killed. He already knew how many were dead because he was able to track the bracelets, he knew how many students were left and where they were. He took notice of two green dots where the shrine is. There was a series of small groups like this one as well of lonesome ones. He'd seen before his eyes, two dots disappearing from the radar only be replaced with a faint red light. He concluded that those were the dead ones.

He was a step away from being able to access the system but every time the program let him in, something would block him again. He peeked once more at the two green lights at the shrine and inspected their movements, they were close to him. If they came into contact with him he'd fail to achieve what had to do.

He went back to type a number of codes but he was once again prevented from accessing the system, it seemed like the program was semi-permanently blocked unless it's opened from the school. Shikamaru thought for a little while, there was only a one instance that could possibly an opening; that would be when the announcements are made. They have to open the system to let Madara speak through the intercom so if Shikamaru hacked the intercom system during the broadcast, he'd be able to access the main computer and deactivate the bracelets.

The genius, minimized his page to check on the two dots that were now on the move. He took a quick peek at the battery; 70%. He was still clear for now, he shut the screen and put the computer back in his bag. He headed towards the shrine, crouching in the bushes to get a good look at who exactly the two dots were. If they banded together that would mean that they weren't playing the game right?

His eyes widened when a dark, rather beautiful figure twirled down the end of the steps before locking his hands behind his back with a smile directed to the person coming down the stairs along with him. Shikamaru smiled in relief, if anyone was not playing it had to be the Uchiha. The boy had always been nice. He was even more relieved when Naruto made his way down the stairs to meet Sasuke. He looked shaken but still like Naruto. This was great, Naruto was strong, he would be useful.

Shikamaru took this as a gift from God. Exiting from the bushes slowly, he looked on with happiness.

"Naruto...Sasuke!"

He could use their help.

-You are not alone-

Sasori never expected that he'd be teamed with Tayuya. He never expected the strong looking girl to come crying to him with nowhere else to go and no one else to run too. He took her in, since he did not want to be alone but he held no attachments to her. At this moment, it was just the two of them and the crashing waves beneath them. Sasori didn't want to fight and neither did Tayuya. All they wanted was to return to the life they had before.

That's it. Sometimes Sasori wondered if that was too much to ask...maybe he shouldn't of been so unhappy with the life he had before. Maybe he should have been kinder to his parents and maybe he should have been a more diligent student but he couldn't turn back now. There was no turning back, he had heard all the deaths. Those people didn't die on their own, they were murdered. _Murdered. _How did things get so horrible? Why were they chosen out off all the classes in their school?

He didn't want to believe that it was fate, that they would be bestowed such a cruel fate. That twenty-one students, mere teenagers, had their lives taken away and for what? He'd seen previous programs like this, they'd always have the one student who came out victorious on the news. The winner was usually boys but the one he saw was a girl. She was laughing, her eyes crazed. Sasori concluded that their was no winning in the program. If you lost, you're dead and if you 'win' you lose your sanity. Nothing was pleasant about any of those choices.

He looked over at Tayuya, the wind was blowing in her red hair and her eyes were hard as she stared at the rocks in wonder. She had stopped crying long ago, neither of them could believe that they had survived to the 48-hour mark. They came to the conclusion that the worst would be alive at the moment. The killers would be the only ones left.

"What are you thinking?" Sasori asked with a slight stutter since he had spoken much since they arrived. Tayuya tore her eyes away from the rocks to look at the equally red head with a hard expression on her face.

"Do you think...it will hurt...to fall down there?" She said slowly, pointing at the water that surely had sharp rocks under the waves since the reef had sharp rocks of it's own. Sasori thought for a minute, if someone were to fall in there, they'd surely die rather quickly. It wouldn't take long for life to leave that person.

"It would hurt but the pain would not last long." He explained, his eyes now hypnotized by the beautiful waves. He had never come to appreciate such an amazing sight. He should have done that all before so maybe he wouldn't have any regrets.

It was silent for another good bit of time before Tayuya turned to Sasori and rested her hand on his gently. He looked at her in surprise, his eyes softening at the eased look on her face. She looked so calm and at peace with everything.

"Let's jump..."Tayuya requested, her eyes held no fear. Only hope. Hope that this would be the escape to a better place. Sasori was afraid, he didn't want to die but he didn't want to die by the hands of the students of this school. He didn't want to be murdered. He didn't want to be like the victims on TV. He thought for a while, listening to the crashing waves. Was this truly an escape? Was this truly the only way to get out of here without being murdered? He didn't know but for some reason, he looked into the blue skies, took in the fresh smell and just like that he wasn't scared anymore. There was always a next time...always a next time.

Hopefully, in his next life, he'd appreciate all the little things and regret nothing. He nodded and tightly gripped her hand. Together they slipped off the cliff, only feeling a sharp pain before everything was gone. They were gone. By their own terms.

The next life, awaiting them.

-You are not alone-

Hyuuga. Hyuuga, a name of prestige. A prestige that didn't belong here. That's what Neji concluded as he glared down at every thing and anything that passed him by. He was pissed beyond belief, not only was he giving a shitty flashlight as a weapon but he was also separated from the person he wanted to spend his nights with. The frosting on the angry cake had to be how Sasuke was cuddled up in Naruto's arms and moved by his speech of protecting Sasuke. Neji wanted to be the one to do that but the blond foiled his wooing plans.

You see, Sasuke's name was also one of prestige meaning that warped Neji into thinking that destiny coupled them. Not only did he enjoy the benefits of having an Uchiha under his arm, he had the benefits of Sasuke being incredibly beautiful with a hint of feisty. Neji could only imagine what beautiful mysteries the Uchiha was hiding under those clothes. Yes it was perverted to think such a way but he already knew he was going to be with Sasuke in the end.

His destiny was to be with Sasuke...to make him bear his sons but many people had crushes on Sasuke boys and girls in their school would constantly fill his locker with love letters and confessions when he walked down the walls. All of them turned down but that didn't stop Neji's jealousy. So he spread the rumor that Sasuke was into guys like him. Since Neji was handsomely unique looking, nobody stood a chance to try to fit that criteria.

That was all before this happened and now he wasn't even sure Sasuke would be alive to do all those things for him. He made that his main goal, finding Sasuke. The rest was far from his mind, and would be far from his thoughts until he found the gentle brunette who was probably stuck with that miserable Uzumaki.

It irked him to think that the blond was alone with someone like Sasuke. The temptation would be too strong to resist, Naruto would have surely jumped on the Uchiha by now. He refused to let the other defile **His** Sasuke.

There was no way. He'd find Sasuke. And then, he'd make him his.

-You are not alone-

Orochimaru was faced with a new enemy, someone much like him but so different at the same time. Kabuto. The man had caught him when he was relieving himself in the bushes. He stared at him with those large glasses glinting in the light. Orochimaru smirked and Kabuto shared the look

The silently pack was made.

They were partners by the house with a well.

-You are not alone-

They were resting against the tangerine trees, Kakashi had plucked three plump tangerines from the tree for them to feast on. He then pulled a slight drawn back Obito who munched on the fruit numbly while staring shamelessly at Iruka who was smiling as he shared small talk with Kakashi who was also eating the sweet fruit.

"How long have you too been together? Here...I mean." Iruka asked, and Obito sighed in relief. A pretty normal question to ask. Not once did the brunette look at him during the exchange, it was as if he wasn't even there. All attention was directed to Kakashi who barely noticed Iruka's lack of care for the Uchiha.

"Since I found him. I could never leave this reckless kid all alone." Kakashi stated in a loving matter as he threw an arm over thin shoulders, pulling his lover close. Obito whined, padding at the stronger teens chest with playful displeasure.

"Kakashiii. I'm not reckless!" Obito pouted, loving the attention Kakashi was finally giving to him and only him. Maybe he really was jealous. He just didn't like the prospect of people trying to take the only man he'd ever love away from him. Kakashi was all he needed in the world. Iruka's smile never left his softly tanned face.

"Oh my. You are quite protective of Obito-san, aren't you?" The brunette said pleasantly but all Obito could hear was jealousy and anger. It made him uneasy so he wrapped his arms around a pale bicep and pressed his lips against the pale cheek softly. Kakashi looked at him in confusion as Obito fondly agreed but was shrunk back when Iruka uttered...

"Looks like such protectiveness...has led you to injury." He pointed out Kakashi's covered eye. The Uchiha immediately looked down at his lap guiltily. He felt bad for not finding Kakashi quick enough. If he had found Kakashi sooner then maybe the man wouldn't have been attacked by the girl. It felt horrible to know that his love was injured. All the blood...it hurt him.

Kakashi noticed Obito's down turned look and wrapped his arms tighter around him before turning to address Iruka who had a strange expression on his tanned face. "That's not true and even if it was, I'd be glad to take an injuring knowing that I did it to protect my beautiful Obito." Kakashi said with the up most pride causing the dark haired boy to blush brightly. He raised his head to look lovingly in his boyfriends eyes...so grateful to have Kakashi as his one and only.

"I see..."Iruka muttered before he slowly got up, the two others looked at him in question but he shook their wonder off by telling them that he was just going to pluck some more tangerines. When Iruka was out of sight, Obito threw his arms around Kakashi's neck; blushing brightly. The other followed his example, wrapping his arms around the thin waist.

"I-I love you." Obito breathed out, trembling at how much love he felt for the man. It was burning him from the inside out. Kakashi's face turned serious as he drew Obito into a passionate kiss, showing his love through actions rather then words. Obito was above the moon and probably higher then that. Yes...there was no doubt about it, he would spent eternity with Kakashi and only Kakashi.

They would die together and they would live together. That's the way things had to be. Program or not.

Meanwhile, Iruka was leaning in the shadows. An angered expression on his face. He concluded that he hated Obito Uchiha with every fiber of his being.

-You are not alone-

They ended up in the clinic, thanks to Sakura's navigational skills. There, they would be able to see the condition of Ino's arm. It took them a good hour before they finally arrived there. Lee set Ino down and took his weapon from Sakura. He peeked in the window, making sure no one was there before he slowly opened the door. He concluded that there was no one inside and motioned for Sakura to help her injured friend in.

Once in, Lee hoisted her onto the table and inspected her arm. There was a gash and a large portion of the pale skin was purple and blue but the bone seemed to be intact. That was good news for Ino.

"You'll be fine!" Lee assured as he grabbed some bandages from the cupboards and wrapped them clumsily around her arm until his girl friend pushed him aside.

"It's not like that Lee-kun! It's like this..." Sakura said as she wrapped the bandages comfortably around her crying friends arm before securing it and wrapping her arms around her friend. Calming her down with soothing humming and careful words. Ino was soon lulled into a restless sleep, Sakura set her down gently and went to join Lee at the window. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around so she could slip her arms around his back slowly.

"Thank you...for arriving when you did...thank you."She whispered against his shoulder. Lee grinned and wrapped his arm around her, playing with her pink strands lovingly. He was also thankful that he arrived in time to save her and Ino. "I was looking for you... I was so worried." Lee said painfully, squeezing her tightly. He never thought he would get to her in time...how lucky was he to find his beautiful girlfriend.

"I know...I wanted to look for you too but Ino didn't want to move around too much...It's been hard to keep her with me but we are friends ya'know?" She confessed guiltily but Lee did not reprimand her for saying those words. Ino was scared while Sakura was more courageous, it's hard to lug around someone who isn't as optimistic about the situation.

"I understand Sakura but we must stick together and maybe Ino's approach is good. Maybe Ino is right...maybe staying around until it's only us three would be a good thing-"

"What for us to blow up together!?" Sakura yelled all of a sudden, tears bursting in her eyes as she crumbled to the floor in a crying mess. Showing her fears for the first time, she was shaking like a leaf and her tears dripped onto the tiled floor. She dug her hands in her hair as she sobbed. "I've tried to accept it...to understand that I could die here...but I cant! I refuse to die here like this! I'd have to kill everyone wouldn't I?! How am I suppose to do that-" She was cut off by Lee pulling her into a tight embrace.

"You don't have to do all those things because I will do it for you...I'll do anything for you!" He promised her, not seeing the mortified Ino who had just heard those words. She was shaking her head at the door way, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at them with disbelief and fear. Lee's eyes widened as he got up to try to clear things up but the minute he stood up, the blond was running.

"Ino! Wait...it's not like that!" Sakura called after Ino, running after the injured girl. This was horrible. How could he be so reckless with his words, knowing that this was not a time to act so negligently. Kakashi would never do a mistake like that. Naruto would never do a mistake like that. Lee felt so stupid as he ran after the girls.

They were running for what looked like hours but was mere minutes. Despite being injured, the girl was fast and dodge through the trees. She refused to listen to them, she just kept on running until she reached the edge of the island. The wind was strong, blowing through her long hair. Her tears falling into the water she stood over. When Lee and Sakura reached her, they were breathing hard.

"Ino please! You have to listen!"Sakura begged her, tears in her eyes as she tried to get her best friend to trust her like she needed her too. She didn't mean to scare Ino. She was just scared.

Ino watched them as the wind blew around her, her hair flowing in the wind and the water specks hitting her back. She was standing on the very edge, not knowing why but somehow she felt safer on the edge then she did with the people she thought she could trust.

"Why should I listen to you guys?! I didn't hear wrong...you guys were planning to kill me!" She cried out.

"No! It wasn't like that just let me explain!" Lee tried but the girl glared at him, silencing him. He disliked when people were angry at him, it made him feel horrible. He shouldn't have said those words from the beginning, he cursed himself for such stupidity.

He was regretting.

Sakura was guilty.

And Ino felt so alone.

-You are not alone-

This was the part where Kurenai lost her mind. She thought it was when Shizune was killed but it was actually when she claimed her first victim. Before, she didn't believe in 'Once you have a taste, you can't stop' but she was feeling it now, she got the taste of killing and now she wanted nothing more then to do just that. This was not only about Shizune anymore, it was about her too. She had to kill as many people to satisfy her needs.

She walked with no caution, not carrying who she frightened or who attacked her because she knew no matter what, she'd win. All her classmates were too stupid and too naive to kill her before she killed them, not that she was complaining or anything. They were easy kill unlike her.

She was coming up on a new terrain, it was a house a small home but still a house. Good a place to rest is what she thought until she heard the creepy voices that could belong to no one other then Orochimaru but she couldn't identify the other person. It could be the weird kid with the glasses. She didn't care who it was as long as they were dead.

Kurenai hid behind the house, peeking at them from around the corner with her weapon of choice; the gun instead of the knife this time. Taking on two people would be easier with a gun. If she aimed right, she could shoot Orochimaru right in the back of the head from here but she had very little experience with guns so that was not probable.

"...I can attract them..."

"I'll blow up..."

She heard them say but she couldn't catch all of it but from the sounds of it, it looked as if they were going to attract what was probably the rest of the students and blow them up, but that angered Kurenai. That was her job! It was her mission to kill all of those good for nothing students to avenge Shizune and appease her needs. When she looked around the corner again, the two were on the move. She followed after them discreetly, she'd kill them when the time would come. Since, if she thought about it, if they killed a nice amount of what's left things would be easier for Kurenai in the long run.

-You are not alone- (Religious and demonic content ahead)

Tenten was crying, crying loudly. She was hiding, hiding from all the monsters out to get her. Every one of them were evil. They were all vile demons out to get the soul that belongs to God but she wouldn't let them get her...Oh no she wouldn't...she was child raised in the house of God. She would not be offed by those things.

She would get rid of them and save the world from the demons that were confined on the island so that no one else would be touched by their acid evil. TenTen believed that God made this happen...that God gave her this mission as a test to see how strong and how well she could hurl over the challenges sent her way. She shed her clothes, praying that God bless her naked skin as she hunted for the demons.

She grabbed the sharp arrow of the crossbow, digging a cross between her breast where her heart rested. God was in her heart. She'd succeed for Him. With one last prayer, she load her crossbow with a shaky smile and ran anywhere. The demons were surely lurking somewhere.

It was an hour or so before she came across three demons by the edge of the of the cliff. They were yelling at each other, their voices deep and vile. Two of them were female and the other was male. One of the demons was standing at the edge, tears of blood dripping down her demonic red eyes onto her sickly pale cheeks while the two others continued their demonic chants.

This was her chance. The demons hadn't noticed her yet, they hadn't seen her yet. She lifted her crossbow, pointing at the male demons head. This was her only shot to prove to God that she was strong enough to overcome these demons that plagued this island and prevent them from ever stepping foot on this planet again. They had no place in the soil of God! They did not belong here!** They had to be eliminated!**

"Die!" She roared, her finger pulling on the trigger. It was almost like she was stuck in a cheesy slow motion movie as she watched her God sent arrow fly towards the back of the male's head while he was chanting. The sharp tip glistening in the sun before it struck it's target right in the back of the neck, the chants were interrupted and Tenten laughed happily. She had won! The demon stood ridged for a while, gagging on it's own blood before slowly falling onto his knees then finally lifelessly on the floor.

The female demon next to the fallen demon was screaming, wailing. The other one looked with shell shocked red eyes, remaining on her spot at the edge of the cliff. The naked girl laughed wildly, thinking she'd won until even redder eyes full of blood landed on her. She stopped in her tracks, shakily lifting her crossbow up as the female demon stalked towards her with gritted teeth.

"N-No! Do-Don't come any closer!" She begged the demon but the demon did not listen so Tenten shot clumsily. The arrow hit the demon in the arm, the arrow digging into the demon's flesh. The female creature was on a stand still for a few minutes but sobered up quickly, Tenten had no time to react before one of her buns were tightly grasped and her naked body was flung at the blond demon's feet. TenTen gazed up at crying eyes that were not red but crystal blue and she knew. She knew that she had failed. She smiled up into the sky as she was lifted off the ground mercilessly and tackled onto the blond. All three of them were falling but it somehow felt like flying.

Until they could see nothing but darkness.

Lee died without knowing who killed him, accused of being a demon.

Ino died scared, cursing her own fate.

Tenten without her mind, believing her classmates were demons.

Sakura brought them to their deaths, demeaning that this world was unforgiving. She didn't belong in it, she would not let Ino in it, Tenten shouldn't have even appeared and Lee did not deserve it.

The bodies floated in the cold waters below.

-You are not alone- (End)

"Naruto...Sasuke!" They heard someone call from behind them. Naruto stiffened while Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Naruto was the first to slowly turn around with a terrified look that he cursed, he hated how afraid he was of facing someone that could potentially kill them. They were lucky enough to have only ran into TenTen and if it wasn't for Sasuke, they wouldn't have survived. However, when Naruto looked at the one who called their names, the terror slipped away and replaced by relief.

"Fuck, man." He breathed out in relief, holding a hand over his heart. Sasuke ran past him to stop in front of Shikamaru with a beaming smile on his face. "Shikamaru-san!" Sasuke said happily, all worries seemed to have slipped out with the presence of a friendly classmate rather then a hostile one. Truth be told, the Uchiha wanted to be strong but he was terrified.

"Yeah...it's me...and don't worry, I'm not hostile." Shikamaru assured. The partners looked at each other, their eyes searching one another. Trying to figure out whether they should trust the other when it they realized there was no hope if they doubted every person they encounter, they had to give their classmates a chance. Naruto nodded to Sasuke, his eyes soft and full of relief. Sasuke turned to the genius with a weak yet relieved smile.

"We trust you Shikamaru-san...but please don't betray our trust." Sasuke begged, pleadingly while Naruto remained quiet, observing Shikamaru with his deep blue eyes. He had to make sure the man was not a threat to himself or to Sasuke. He would never forgive himself if he let anything happen to the Uchiha.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing that but I do have a plan that could interest you guys." Shikamaru said deviously as he sat on the floor and pulled out his laptop to show him what he was planning on down. He motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to seat themselves beside him, they each took one side. Naruto felt uncomfortable being so far away from Sasuke but Sasuke had chosen to sit the opposite side of the genius as he leaned in to see what was on the laptop.

Naruto felt a tinge on jealousy as he noticed Shikamaru's flickering to Sasuke's face and back to the screen. He probably hoped he wouldn't be noticed but the blond did. However, Naruto didn't blame him for looking since Sasuke was very beautiful after all. The boy had always attracted attention so this was nothing new. It still didn't stop him from feeling a little self-conscious that Sasuke would be swept away by Neji or even Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. He had to concentrate. Shikamaru was explaining his plan to disarm the bracelets to make escape possible to them. Sasuke shot up quickly at the news and plopped himself in front of the shocked Naruto with a huge blushing smile on his face, tears of happiness welling in his eyes as he threw his arms around a blushing Naruto's neck.

"We can escape! We can **live**! Naruto-san this is amazing!" Sasuke cried out happily, shaking Naruto in his arms with an impossibly bright smile on his face. Naruto pulled himself out of his shook and gently patted Sasuke's back with a small smile on his face. He never knew how good it felt to have Sasuke in his arms and not only that, he had the additional good feeling of knowing that they could make it out of here.

"...**It's not that easy though.**" Shikamaru broke the small bout of happiness guiltily but he didn't want them to hope that he could do something and things turn horrible for them. He had to explain the whole situation with all it's horrible details.

"W-what?" Sasuke deadpanned and Shikamaru sighed, closing his laptop to face the two who had awkwardly released each other from their joyful embrace. "We can't assume that they don't have coast guard and gun men ready to shoot any student to escape from the island. I mean, we can't assume that nobody has ever tried to escape by sea. They are probably prepped for that. We have to think of a way to get out of here without getting shot down." The genius concluded regretfully.

"What can we do?" Naruto said strongly, he was hell bent on getting out of here with Sasuke and whoever wanted to leave along with them. He would do anything and everything in his power to make that happen because he refused to let an angel die here and because he refused to let the program win by claiming more victims. Shikamaru looked down, not knowing what to say. Sasuke sobbed quietly, desperation hitting him like a brick...**there was no way?**..._**They'd die here...?**_

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes hard as the sound of soft sobs left the angel's lips. His heart clenched in his chest, it was painful to hear someone he loved in so much pain and desperation. He wanted nothing more then do take this away.

"I don't care what has to happen, I'll do whatever it takes to get out of here with Sasuke so tell me my options and I'll make sure they happen. I won't lose...as long as I have Sasuke with me...I can do anything. So tell me what to do?!" He finished his speech with clenched fist and determined eyes. Sasuke got up slowly, shocked by Naruto's declaration. He wrapped his hands around a bicep, tugging on the arm lightly.

Naruto looked down into tear filled dark eyes, his heart aching as Sasuke gaze him a trembling smile. "Y-Yes...let's...let's do our best?" Sasuke tried, his voice cracking as he tried to pull a more firm smile but it dropped in disappointment, he was so happy before...but now...Naruto didn't even want to think about, he boldly threw his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders in hopes of comforting him. "Yes. We'll do our best...Now Shikamaru, tell us what we have to do." Naruto demanded. Shikamaru sighed, shutting his laptop and getting up to face the two.

"Give me more time to think this through then return here before the third morning where I will try to disarm the bracelets. When that time comes, meet me here if it's not marked off. If it is, meet me over at the exposed rocks that you'll be able to find on your map. If you absolutely want to do something then; check the waters for the coast guard schedule to see if there's anytime we can squeeze through and stay alive." Shikamaru instructed and the two nodded. Shikamaru shook them off and headed towards the shrine to continue what he needed to do.

Things were silent between Naruto and Sasuke when Shikamaru left but the two did not need words as their hands simultaneously weaved together and held on tightly. They were not alone...they could do this...because they had each other.

-You are not alone-

"_Hello students! Here are the areas to avoid now, Along with the places I mentioned before, area C-07 and D-03 are off-limits now! Better get away from there as quickly as you can or else, Kaboom! That's all for to they, we will speak for the last time tomorrow where I will be shaking the lucky winners hands!"_The cheery voice boomed through the intercom, reminding the students that not only were they on the brink of blowing up but that in the end, there could only be one.

**Only one.**

-You are not alone-

-13 students remaining-

-Chapter End-


End file.
